My Wish
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Bo Duke gets a call about his sister he never knew he had that is sick with a Brain Tumor. Her request is to spend time with him and get to know him. They share good times together.Will Bo help her learn to cope with Death or will he try to save her?
1. The Phone Call

_My Wish _

_Author: Angel2008-2009_

_Summary: It is Summer of 1980. Bo gets a call from one of his aun'ts in Austin Texas about a sister he never knew he had. Her name is Megan and she's slowly dieing of a Brain Tumor. When Bo and Megan finally meet , they have good times together that they'll always cherish. But what will Bo do when Megan doesn't have that much longer to live? Will he help her cope with dealing with death, or find some other way of saving her? Sonfic Challenge! Based on the Rascal Flatts song, My Wish._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes of Hazzard cast. However, I do claim Megan as she is a character I made up._

_Also, I claim the plot idea._

_Author's note: I need lots of feedback! This is my second Dukes of Hazzard Fic. Let me know how I'm doing._

_Chapter 1 The call._

_Bo Duke was sitting around the kitchen table talking to Uncle Jessie and also Luke and Daisy. They were in the middle of a meal discussing about the days events. Bo had gotten him a job as the county Sherrif. Luke had him a job working as a race car driver, but not a professional one._

_Daisy still worked as a waitress at the Boar's Nest. She was curently engaged to Enos, one of the guy's closest friends. Enos had helped Bo get his Sherrif's job. It was a very hot Summer, and everyone was staying inside trying to get cooled off._

_"So , boys, Daisy, what do ya'll have planned for today?" asked Uncle Jessie. The three cousins looked at one another, and just smiled. "Well, Uncle Jessie, you know the usual I have to go into work." said Bo he had on his Sherrif's Uniform and was ready to go._

_"I think I'm going to go hang out at the Boar's Nest and see if I can't find some pretty girl to hook up with". said Luke grinning. Daisy could just only roll her eyes and think Boys. "I have to work as a waitress again today overtime, at least it brings in the money". she said._

_Suddenly, the phone rang. Bo startled wondered who could be calling at this hour. Daisy picked up the phone, and talked to who was on the other end. "Yeah, he's right over here, hang on", she moved towards Bo and handed him the phone. "It's your Aunt Joice"._

_Bo took the phone and greeted his Aunt. But right then he knew that this wasn't a normal family phone call. Something had to be wrong. He rarely heard from his relatives unless someone died. _

_"Bo, I should have told you this long time ago, You have a younger sister named Megan and she's very sick with a Brain Tumor and she want's to spend time with you before she passes away."_

_Bo"How long does she have to live?" he asked. His Aunt spoke up "We don't really know Bo. All the doctors said was that she didn't have longer than three or four months if that long. But she's wanting to see you is that okay?" Bo "Let me talk things over with Uncle Jessie"._

_And so Bo talked with Uncle Jessie and his entire family. They all nodded and agreed that Megan could stay with them and spend some time with Bo. Bo then told his Aunt that would be fine. His Aunt told him that Megan would be in that following weekend._

_Bo couldn't believe it after he had hung up. He had a little sister! He wondered what she was like, and wondered what her interests were. When she arrived, Bo wanted to make sure she had the best time of her life and made lots of friends._

_You know what to do, please send in Reviews!_


	2. Megan's Arival

Chapter 2 Megan's Arrival

Megan arrived that weekend just like planned. The Dukes welcomed her into their household just like they would anyone else.

Megan was pretty. Standing at only 5'8" tall, she favored Bo some. She had long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, blue eyes, and she wore a pair of shorts and a green tank top.

Bo greeted his sister with a huge hug. It was so great to finally be able to meet her.

"It's so good to see you, Megan". he said looking her in the eyes.

"It's good to see you to, Bo". Megan dropped her things beside her, and Luke got her things and brought them upstairs. Daisy, and Uncle Jessie motioned Megan to join them into the livingroom.

"Can we get you anything Megan? Something to eat, or drink?" asked Daisy. She wanted to help the girl feel at home and at ease.

"A sandwich and some tea would be nice, thank you Daisy". Megan sat on the couch next to Bo. Bo joined her and wanted to get to know his sister. "So Megan, tell us about you". he said.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm In High School, I play sports, and I like to garden and listen to Music". she said just as Bo smiled at her.

"Your going to love it here in Hazzard County", said Bo "We'll find exciting things for you and I to do around here. I want to make sure that you have a great time".

"That's really sweet of you Bo. But I'm only limited to do some things since I have a Brain Tumor you know". Bo nodded understanding. He couldn't believe that this lovely young teen in front of him was really sick.

That night the Dukes ate supper with Megan. They talked about the days events and Bo and Luke running into J.D. Hogg out on the road again. Megan listened, she knew her brother and his cousin were stock car racers, and she found that interesting.

"How long have you been racing Bo?" she asked. Bo smiled and looked at her glad she was interested in their racing. "For about twenty years Megan ever since we were young just like you".

The rest of the night, they talked and had a great time. The family even gathered and played Monopoly. Luke kept winning of course. Bo go jealous every time he won.

After the game, Megan started to not feeling very well "I have a headache, I need to go lie down". Bo looked up at his sister alarmed. But he knew that Megan had headaches alot from just talking to his aunt.

"Daisy, could you show her to your room? I want you two to share it". Bo said still sitting and talking to Luke and Uncle Jessie.

"Sure thing Bo. Megan follow me". Megan did as told and followed Daisy upstairs. When she laid down, Daisy came back with some advil and a glass of water. Megan took it, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Bo said to his family "We've got to do something. I can't just let her die. I want to get to know my sister and have a relationship with her. There's got to be something we could do".

Luke suddenly had an idea " I know something that might work. We could have a charity event. You race again this Sunday, don't you Bo?" Bo nodded. "Well, what we could do, is tell people of Hazzard County to Donate Money for the Charity racing event, then afterwards we could put on a talent concert, and people could donate money for that to for a good cause. Then afterwards, we use the Money to help your sister find the best hospital and the best cure."

"In the meantime Bo, we'll search for the best hospitals that treat this sort of thing". said Uncle Jessie.

Bo just smiled "That's a great idea. And it just might work." Bo hoped the Charity woud save his sister's life. He wasn't ready to lose her not without a fight.

Send in more reviews please! I will update more after spring break.IF you got any ideas of how Megan should get treatment, do share them with me.


	3. Hope?

Chapter 3 Hope

The Dukes had finally came up with a solution to help Megan Bo's Sister. Daisy and Jesse even offered to look into some of the best hospitals that could help Megan to become better and live a long happy life.

That night, they discussed things openly with Megan and they let her know that she wasn't alone in this and that they were there for her. Bo looked at his little sister and had emotion in him. "You mean the world to me, sis. I can't let you go without a fight. If there's a way to save you, then we're going to find out how to."

Megan felt extremely moved. The Dukes cared so much about her. She felt like she was a member of the family already. That night, after supper, They all moved into the livingroom. And they played monopoly. Bo kept getting mad because he wasn't winning any. The two main winners were Megan and Luke because they played Monopoly bunches of times.

Megan thought it was cute Bo kept getting jealous of her and Luke over them winning. It showed that he still had the kid in him, and he still knew how to have fun.

Much later, Megan was munching on a bag of chips and not knowing they were Bo's she finished the entire bag. Bo came in not long after that in the kitchen and he saw Megan finishing up his bag of chips.

"That's my bag of chips!" Bo protested. He watched as his sister crumbled up the bag. "It is? sorry I didn't know Bo. They were just there." Bo smirked at his kid sister.

"Yeah sure, like I'm suppose to believe that." without warning, Bo tackled her on the floor.

"Bo! what are you doing?!" Megan asked in alarm and then began to giggle as Bo tackled her. "Im wrestling with you, that's what". the two went at it causing so much commotion, it sent Jessie and the others into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"What in tarnation's going on in here?" asked Uncle Jessie. Once they saw what was going on, Luke and Daisy laughed. They knew Bo was only wrestling with his little sister.

Bo stopped and saw who entered the doorway. "She stole my chips!" he pointed to his sister.


	4. Racing for a good cause

Chapter 4 Racing For a good Cause

After sitting up all night talking to his Uncle Jessie, Luke, and Daisy, Bo finally came up with an idea that might work. "You know, you see things like this happening all the time on tv and soaps. And usually people do charitys or concert events to raise money for sick kids". said Bo.

Luke then spoke up "Why don't we have a Race? We can race Money that way. Then afterwards, we could hold a special concert for anyone who has talent in the area. That can raise Money to".

Daisy's eyes lit up "That's a wonderful idea! I've also called around and I found a great Hospital that treats things like Brain Tumors. It's Saint Jude's Hospital up in Tennesee. She could go there".

"That's a brilliant idea when is her first appointment Daisy?" asked Bo. He looked at his cousin.

"It's this weekend with Dr Moore." she said "He's going to run some tests and figure out where we need to go from here".

Bo smiled "Well, it looks like we definately got a plan going on here. I just have to tell Megan all this in the morning." The Dukes all agreed and went to bed that night satified with what they came up with.

That following weekend, The Dukes had all arrived at the Charity race. Megan sat on the bleachers with Daisy and Uncle Jessie . Bo and Luke had brought their stock car, and had entered it in the race.

Bo got up to the podium explaining to the town why they were having the race. "It's for my younger sister Megan to get treatment for this disease that's threatening her life. I want my sister to live a full healhy life".

The audience clapped proudly. Everyone loved seeing a brother trying to do some good for his sister and everyone wanted to help out

Megan sat in the bleachers with Daisy, Uncle jessie, and the rest of the crowd. They sat and watched Bo and Luke race in the General Lee. After 20 laps, the race came to and end, and Bo and Luke won.

Everyone cheered for Bo and Luke Duke. At the end of the race, they raised up to 50 million dollars for Bo's sister.

That night they celebrated by going to the Boar's Nest. Daisy served everyone their favorite meal. Even Megan's

"That race was so cool! I wish I could ride in the General!" said Megan all excited now knowing her brother and uncle were racecar drivers.

"Well, if its okay with Bo, we could take you for a spin". said Luke grinning.

"Really?! oh wow! Please Bo, I wanna go for a ride!" Megan begged her brother.

"Okay, just remember one thing, I don't pay attention to rules or speed signs and I drive really fast. If my driving too fast makes you sick you will let me know, right?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" said Megan all excited.

"Okay then lets go get in the General and take her for a spin". said Bo laughing.


	5. Precious Time

Chapter 5 Precious Time

Megan, Bo, and Luke climbed into the General Lee. Bo and Luke took her mainly to the backroads riding in the car. Whenever Bo would go fast, Megan enjoyed it and she would screech from time to time. Bo even surprised her with a few jumps, startling Megan at first, but then she loved it.

They went riding some more around Hazzard County flinging up dirt everywhere and Megan laughing the whole time. Being with her Cousin Bo made all the difference in the world. He made her happy.

Later that day, Bo took his sister to a carnival that they usually had every year. They road some rides, ate the food, and played some games. While they were sitting in the spinning tea-cups, Bo looked at his sister. "So, how are you feeling physically, Megan? Does this whole brain tumor thing scare you?" he asked as he smoothed her hair.

She nodded. "Sometimes it scares me. Most of the time I don't know how much longer I have to live, and It scares me to know that I may never get married or do the things everyone gets to do in their lifetime."

Bo hugged his sister. "It'll be alright. We'll take you to the hospital and they will work on getting you cured. They do have cures for this sort of thing, right?" he asked. Megan nodded "Yeah, they do, depending on if they caught it in time". said Megan.

"Well lets hope for now that they do catch it in time. If they don't then we'll just stay focused on what we can do for now and learn to deal with things". Bo said trying to stay positive. He didn't know how he was going to react if the Doctors said there wasn't much they could do.


	6. A Series Of Tests

Chapter 6 A series of tests

That following weekend, the Dukes and Megan went to the Hospital Daisy had chosen. The doctors ran some tests and even gave Megan an MRI test to see how far along the tumor was, and if there was anything they could do.

Megan sat in the hospital room, waiting with the others and being nervous about what the Doctor had to say. The Doctor came in and the others looked up nervously. Bo was holding her hand and offering comforting words.

"Family of Megan Griffin?" he asked in a gruff like voice. The others nodded. The Doctor sighed, and got his clipboard out. "We ran a series of tests. Megan's tumor is the size of a wal-nut in her head. So the news is we have caught it early. However, it cannot be surgically removed. What we need to do , is put her through Chemo, which should shrink the tumor down to where it won't be a problem anymore and would eventually dissapear. " he looked up "is that ok?" he asked.

The family nodded. "Sounds fine Doctor", said Bo . "We need to do Chemo, more tests, whatever. Anything to make my sister well". Megan tried to smile and tried to think Positive to.

"Doctor, How long do I have to live?" Megan asked her lips trembling. The Doctor came over to Megan and tried to reassure her. "If the Chemo works as it should, Hopefully you will live a long healthy happy life".

After scheduling Megan for her first Chemo, The doctor left. Bo hugged his sister. "See, A tumor isn't neccessary a death sentence once you get proper treatment". said Bo . Megan looked at her Brother gratefuly. "what did I do to deserve a Brother like you?"

ok there you go. Two more chapters. If you want more, you have to review. Also I have another story on here for you to read called Weekend Getaway. And its Dukes of Hazzard, check it out!


	7. Back to the Farm

Bo sat in the waiting room, resisting the urge to bite his nails. Bo had that bad habit when he was a boy. He had outgrown that habit by the time he was five, but when he felt this nervous he had the urge to bite his nails again.

"Daisy, what time is it?" Bo asked his cousin. Bo never wore a watch. He always asked someone else what time it was.

"About two minutes later than the last time you asked," Daisy said, smiling at Bo.

"Relax, Bo. Megan's in good hands," Uncle Jesse said, touching Bo's shoulder. Bo couldn't argue with that. It just seemed as if the doctor was taking a very long time just to run a couple of tests on a very small tumor. Before Bo could say that Megan came stumbling out of the room beyond the door, looking tired and slightly sick.

Bo covered the distance between him and his sister and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Megan, are you okay?" Bo asked as Megan's blonde head fell into his broad shoulder.

"Bo, I don't feel so good," Megan said softly, grabbing thick handfuls of his yellow shirt.

Bo stroked her head gently and looked at the nurse over her shoulder. "What's wrong with her?" Bo asked.

"It's just the medicine we gave her, Mr. Duke. She'll be feeling bad for the next few days," the nurse said in a consoling tone.

Bo lifted his sister in his arms after paying the receptionist for Megan's treatment. Bo let Luke drive as he held his sister in his arms. She fell into a restless doze, whimpering slightly and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Bo looked at her worriedly. He knew that the treatments would have an affect. He just didn't think it was this kind of affect. He just hoped that when they entered Hazzard that Rosco wouldn't try to pull them over. He had to get Megan back to the house. She shouldn't be out when she was in this condition.

Bo carried a bowl of soup into the room that his sister shared with Daisy. Megan looked at him, grinning sleepily.

"Morning, Little Sister," Bo greeted megan, kissing Megan's forehead gently.

"I'm not that little, Bo Duke," Megan said.

"Uh-uh. To me you'll always be my little sister and it's time to eat," Bo said, setting the bowl on the night table next to her.

Megan sat up wearily and laid back against her pillows. Bo sat down on the bed and picked up the bowl. "Can you eat this by yourself or do I spoon feed you?" Bo asked, holding the bowl out to her.

"Bo, I don't think I can even pick up the spoon," Megan said wearily.

'Okay," Bo said, picking up the spoon and feeding her the homemade chicken soup that Uncle Jesse was famous for.

"It tastes good, Bo," Megan said as soon as she ate the last drop.

"Do you want any more? I can go downstairs and get some for you?" Bo asked putting the bowl on the night table again.

"No. I feel kind of sleepy again," Megan said drowsily.

"Okay. I'll just take this downstairs then," Bo said as she lowered the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Okay. 'Night, Bo," Megan mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Bo pulled another comforter down from Daisy's closet and covered Megan with it. "Good night, Little Sister. I love you," Bo said, kissing his sister's forehead and whispering in her ear. Bo just sat there watching her sleep. Bo started to pray. He hadn't prayed in a long time, but this time he prayed that God would heal his sister. He couldn't lose her when he had just found her.

Megan fell into a restless doze in Bo's arms. She was so glad to have finally meet her brother Bo. Her only wish, was to get to live long enough to get to know him and his family. Which was now her family. Megan had been terrified ever since she founded out the news about the tumor. Questions ran through her mind. Would she live to see her Wedding Day? Would she ever fall in love? have kids? Be normal? Would she finish School and become a Singer?

Before she got really sick, Megan loved singing in the Choir. And around the house and at Karaoke events. She never knew who she got the singing from, but her family thought she was really good and she would someday become a star. But her dreams were now Shattered now that she was sick. And she didn't know what the Future would hold for right now.

All she wanted right now, was to live and to get to know her Brother. Her dreams of being a singer could wait if she ever got well.Megan used to write songs as well and enter them in contests. But now, she could barely even hold a pen up to write in her Diary because she was in so much pain.

They had arrived at the Duke farm without any problems from Rosco and J.D. Hogg. Bo had carried her up the stairs to the room her and Daisy shared. When Bo laid her down to sleep, she could see the worriedness in his eyes as she woke brief ten minutes. She saw worriedness in his eyes and she could tell he hadn't been sleeping much and she was now worried about him.

"Bo, I'm so glad I've been able to meet you. I just wish I could get to know you more". she said tiredly. Her throat felt so dry, and she felt so tired. Megan wanted to be normal and be outside doing physical activities like other kids. Instead she had to be bed rested.

BO had no idea she wanted to become a singer. She kept most of that to herself. But she didn't know was that one day, he would find her Diary and would out of curiosity would read it and also, would find her singing in the bedroom to keep herself occupied. 


	8. Uncle Jessie's famous Soup

Bo carried a bowl of soup into the room that his sister shared with Daisy. Megan looked at him, grinning sleepily.

"Morning, Little Sister," Bo greeted megan, kissing Megan's forehead gently.

"I'm not that little, Bo Duke," Megan said.

"Uh-uh. To me you'll always be my little sister and it's time to eat," Bo said, setting the bowl on the night table next to her.

Megan sat up wearily and laid back against her pillows. Bo sat down on the bed and picked up the bowl. "Can you eat this by yourself or do I spoon feed you?" Bo asked, holding the bowl out to her.

"Bo, I don't think I can even pick up the spoon," Megan said wearily.

'Okay," Bo said, picking up the spoon and feeding her the homemade chicken soup that Uncle Jesse was famous for.

"It tastes good, Bo," Megan said as soon as she ate the last drop.

"Do you want any more? I can go downstairs and get some for you?" Bo asked putting the bowl on the night table again.

"No. I feel kind of sleepy again," Megan said drowsily.

"Okay. I'll just take this downstairs then," Bo said as she lowered the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Okay. 'Night, Bo," Megan mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Bo pulled another comforter down from Daisy's closet and covered Megan with it. "Good night, Little Sister. I love you," Bo said, kissing his sister's forehead and whispering in her ear. Bo just sat there watching her sleep. Bo started to pray. He hadn't prayed in a long time, but this time he prayed that God would heal his sister. He couldn't lose her when he had just found her. 


	9. Megan's thoughts on Paper

Chapter 9 Discovering new Talent.

Over the next few days, Megan felt slightly better enough to get out of bed. She sat on the couch and was writing some song lyrics to a song she thought of last night. She had then made the finishing touches and began to sing it.

WHen she wasn't feeling bad, Megan could sing around the house. She normally didn't do it enough around the Dukes and they were outside most of the time when she did it.

After she finished, Megan wrote in her Diary some. She wrote about how her progress was doing with the Tumor. The doctors thought they could shrink it. And they would know more within the next couple weeks.

Megan was glad to have found Bo. He was a really sweet brother and he took such great care of her. Megan had also growed attached to his family. Especially to his brother Luke who was now her Uncle. Daisy was now her aunt and friend too.

There was so much more she had to discover and do. She didn't want to believe that she was going to die of a brain tumor. But she knew that it was a possibility. Bo and the family was doing all they could to save her. And she believed that they would.

After she finished writing, Megan hid her diary in what she thought was a safe place and her notebook full of songs underneath the couch where she could find it later. She didn't think anyone would look for it there.

She sat up when she heard the others enter and pretended to be reading a Vogue magazine. "Hey everyone", she greeted sounding cheerful.


	10. A really Gifted Person

Bo gently kissed his sister's forehead and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You feelin' okay, Meg? You up to joinin' us for supper tonight? Uncle Jesse is makin' his famous crawdad bisque," Bo said.

Megan grinned and got out of bed, putting the magazine aside. "Sure. Luke and Daisy are always telling me about Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque and how good it is," Megan said brightly.

"Do you need some help getting down the stairs?" Bo asked worriedly as she opened her closet door and pulled out some clean clothes that she could wear instead of the wrinkled pajamas that she wore now.

"Bo, I'm fine. You don't have to keep worrying," Megan said a little annoyed.

"Can you blame me? You're my baby sister. I don't want you falling own the steps," Bo said, tugging on her blonde hair gently.

"Bo, I love you, but relax. You're mother hen attitude is getting a little old. I have cancer, but I'm not dead yet," Megan said, shocking Bo slightly.

Bo raised his hands slightly in surrender. "Okay. Big brother can take a hint. This is me backing off," Bo said,

"Thank you," Megan said, opening the door to the room she shared with Daisy.

"Just do me one favor.If you feel bad let me know," Bo said, feeling as if he deserved this small request he was asking her.

"I promise I'll let you know if I feel bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I better go get cleaned up," Megan said, walking out of the room, her clothes and towel in her arms.

Bo watched his sister leave, the love and overprotectiveness he felt towards her as her brother was strong. He won't let the cancer kill her without a fight.

Everyone of them had been right. Uncle Jesse's Crawdad Bisque was the best.It felt good to be around family and to have family meals like this. Back home, Megan's family was nothing like the Duke's. Most of the time her parents worked, and her brother's and sister's stayed gone somewhere. Megan often wounded up fixing meals for herself.

Megan practiced her music while everyone else was outside. When she was feeling well, she loved to sing and to paint with watercolors. And today was one of her good days. She found a piano in the livingroom and set up her music. Megan began to play. At age 8, she learned to play the piano some while in Elementary School. She would go everyday to this Ladie's house and take piano lessons.

Megan began to sing clearly, not knowing that anyone was listening and began to sing in a clear voice:

I found myself today,

Oh I found myself and ran away,

But something pulled me back,

Voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is your not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I won't break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light,

and it's shining on my destiny

shining all the time

and I won't be afraid

to follow everywhere it"s taking me

all I know is yesterday is gone

and right now I belong

to this moment, to my dreams

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

someone's watching over me

BRIDGE

It doesn't matter what people say

and it doesn't matter how long it takes

believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,

and it only matters how true you are

be true to yourself and follow your heart

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

That I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

that someone's watching over

someone's watching oh

someone's watching over me

yeah yeah oh-OH

Someone's watching over me

The song ended and Megan had no idea that the Dukes was in the doorway listening in awe. Both Bo and Luke Duke had their mouths open in a big O of surprise. None of them had any idea that she could sing this well. Or that she could sing for the matter


	11. Author's Note

Special Note:

Thanks to those for their kind Reviews. This isn't a chapter, but I'm just wondering how many of you are reading the story and will you please keep sending Reviews?! Also, Ideas are welcomed for the story. So, do please keep sending in Reviews.

Also thanks to Jonathan Fan for helping me Co-write this story. I had to thank you somehow for helping out. Your a good co-writer to have on my Smallville/Dukes of Hazzard fics and it just keeps me inspired to write more fics! Anyhow, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!

Angel2008-2009


	12. I want you to keep singing

The song ended and Megan had no idea that the Dukes was in the doorway listening in awe. Both Bo and Luke Duke had their mouths open in a big O of surprise. None of them had any idea that she could sing this well. Or that she could sing for the matter.

Bo was standing there with tears in his eyes and a stunned feeling came over him. His baby sister sang that good? Then again, why not? She was a Duke like the rest of them. She had to be able to sing like all of the rest of them.

Bo, not thinking how Megan would take it, started to clap. Megan spun around, her blue eyes looking like a startled rabbit's. "How long have all of you been standing there?" Megan asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Long enough, Baby Sister. How come you didn't tell us you could sing like that?" Bo questioned, stalking over to her and cupping her face in his hands.

"I've had people tell me they don't like my voice, Bo. I kind of thought that you wouldn't either," Megan said timidly, looking away from his eyes.

Bo wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You have a beautiful voice," Bo said, stroking her soft hair.

"Really?" Megan asked, raising her head from his shoulder and looking into his eyes that they both shared.

"Really. Whoever said that to you, Little Sister, was crazy. You have a beautiful voice and I want you to keep singing. Right, Luke, Daisy?" Bo asked, turning to their cousins.

Daisy and Luke nodded in the affirmative. Megan wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Bo," Megan said, kissing his cheek gently.

Bo felt tears come to his eyes again as he planted a kiss on the top of his sister's head.

"I love you too, Darlin.' I'll always be here for you," Bo said.

'Bo, this doesn't mean I have to go back to my adopted parent's house, does it? They told me that if I found you that I have to go back since I'm still in high school," Megan asked, changing the subject.

Bo felt his heart clench at the lost look on Megan's face. "Of course not! Not if you don't want to. If you want I'll enroll you in high school down here. Since our parents never legally gave you up for adoption it's not even legal. I talked to Enos and another lawyer in town and they both said that you belong here with us," Bo said firmly.

"Really? I just didn't want any trouble," Megan said uncertainly.

"There won't be. Those people would be foolish to try to take you away from me and our family again," Bo said. Bo didn't know how much trouble there would be.


	13. Trouble In the Duke House

Chapter 13 Please Don't let them take me back.

Four months later...

It was now months later after Megan had been getting treatment for her cancer. The Doctor's said that everything with her was going well and that her tumor was shrinking smaller and smaller. Now it was only the size of an acorn before it was the size of a walnut. And Megan kept feeling better each day and kept singing more around the house.

One day as she was singing the telephone rang. It was her mother and dad calling. Megan had been so exicited talking to them and she said she was having a great time with Bo and his family. Her mother then told her she had to come back home. Megan suddenly was starting to get upset. She didn't want to leave. "Mom, Bo and his family wants me to stay here. I want to stay here. They take such great care of me and I'm getting treatment for this cancer. Bo wants to enroll me in the High School here. He also says I can go to special music school because I'm gifted. "

She listened to her mom start fussing on the other end. Her mother told her to come back soon to home, or they were going to press charges against the Duke family for kidnapping and try to get Bo into Jail. Megan's eyes began to tear up, and she hung up on her own mother after saying no she wasn't coming back.

She began crying hard as she got off the phone. She didn't want the Dukes to get sued because of her. Ever since she came here, they had been so good to her. And even got her treatment. If she went back home, she didn't think her parents would get her treatment and she thought that they would just let her die. Megan was afraid that her parents would send Police out to find her and that the Dukes could be arrested. But Policemen couldn't arrest family could they? Bo should know, he was a Sheriff! He wouldn't let them take her, would he?

Megan made her way upstairs. She got out her suitcase and began packing. She had no choice. If she didn't want to go back, her parents would make her go back. She didn't want to go back to the parents who were so horrible to her. They treated their other children like royalty compared to her. Her needs were always met last. No wonder Bo left long time ago. He probably couldn't stand them either.

After packing a few minutes, Megan sat on her bed and cried. She just couldn't leave the Dukes. Not now, not ever.


	14. Things Get Stirred up again

Bo ran his hand tiredly through his blond curls as he walked upstairs. He had been pulling allnighter's helping Sheriff Little in Chickasaw County to stop a crime wave.

Bo was happy to be home. He hadn't seen his little sister in a week and he was looking foward to him, Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse spending some time with her. She had gotten better in the four months she had been with him and her tumor had shrunk. Now that she had more energy she wasn't as tired and weak any more.

Bo walked past her room that she shared with Daisy when he heard a muffled sob. Bo tapped on the door and the crying instantly stopped. "Who is it?" Megan's voice came out sounding shaky.

"Darlin,' are you okay? It's me," Bo said. He heard a few sniffles and the door opened slowly. Megan stood there, tears pouring out of her blue eyes. Without a word she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tight and crying as if her heart would break. The tears soaked the front of his blue police shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Bo asked, rubbing his sister's back and gently kissing the top of her head.

"I just missed you so much!" Megan wailed, raising her head from his chest and kissing his cheek. Bo kissed her forehead and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her face with his rough, callused fingers.

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart. But that can't be why you're crying. Now, come on. Tell your big brother what's wrong," Bo said. Megan sniffled slightly, wiping her drippy nose with her hand.

"Bo, I got a call from my mother today," Megan started to say.

"Megan, she's not your mother. Our mother and father never gave you up for adoption. So she and her husband have no claims to you whatsoever," Bo said tightly.

"I know, but they're going to cause trouble Bo. She said if I don't come home now they're going to charge you with kidnapping me. Bo, I want to stay with you. Please, let me stay with you," Megan said, breaking down into tears again and burying her head in Bo's chest again.

Bo felt like crying himself at that announcement and he felt angry too. Megan's adopted parents had no right since, like he said, his parents had never given her up for adoption.

Bo raised his sister's face from his chest and looked into her eyes. "Megan Duke, you are not going anywhere. You are my sister and you are staying with me. I've already started to get the ball rolling so I can become your legal guardian. So don't worry," Bo said, watching his sister's weepy eyes widen at the name "Duke."

"Bo, they said they were going to send the police to arrest you. They can't do that, can they?" Megan asked.

"No. Not if your adoption wasn't legal. Just don't worry about it and leave it to me. Now I'm going to get cleaned up and how'd you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

"I'd like that," Megan said, wiping at her nose again.

"Here. Take my handkerchief. You are one big mess," Bo said, handing her a small linen square.

"Thank you, Bo. I love you," Megan said, reaching up and stroking his cheeks gently with her small hands.

Bo gently kissed the palms of both of her hands before leaving to get cleaned up. At least she looked happier than when he came in.


	15. Trouble in the Boar's Nest

Chapter 15 Trouble in The Boar's Nest

That night, Megan and the Dukes all went to the Boar's Nest to eat Supper. The Boar's nest was a local restaurant/bar and also Bo and Luke's favorite place to hang out. Megan had never been to the Boar's Nest or even heard of it before. Daisy who worked there served them their favorite meal and Drink on the house for her she said.

Megan sipped her soda happily. She felt better once she spilled everything out to Bo. She was so happy to have Bo and their loving family. When Bo had said that she was a Duke, tears filled her eyes again.Tears of happiness. And she knew instantly that she wasn't a Griffin; but a Duke and this was where she belonged, in Hazzard County with Bo and their cousins.

As Megan laughed and joked with her family, her laughter and smile soon dissapeared, and turned into a frown as her adopted parents entered the place. Her adopted Mother a stern looking redhead marched right over to their table along with her husband.

"Megan Griffin', I told you to come home right now! We had tickets waiting for you at the airport!" Her mother barked embarassing Megan in front of a bunch of strangers and the Dukes. Her adopted mother also had a police officer with them. Megan gulped she knew this would happen but she didn't count on it to happen so soon. And she was embarassed. They were causing such a scene. Megan looked at them both. she stood her ground. "I'm not going". she was soon eye to eye with her stepmother.

"Excuse me?! Don't you talk back to me!" the redhead said.

"I'm not going. THis is my real home where I belong. I'm getting treatment for my cancer, and I'm with a family that actually loves and cares about me". Mrs. Griffin frowned, then she slapped Megan hard in the face in front of everyone in the Boar's Nest including the Dukes and Megan's real Parents who had just now entered the place seeing the scene. Then Megan stumbled holding her cheek in surprise, then fell backwards.


	16. YOur Not Getting Her

Bo had to think fast as he caught his sister before she crashed into the table behind her. The teary look in her eyes and the way she cupped her reddened cheek was enough to make Bo angry. Wrapping his arms around her tightly in a viselike grip Bo turned blue eyes on the Griffins, a glacial look in them.

"Look, my sister ain't goin' nowhere with you. I don't care how many orders you have. My sister is stayin' here with me and our family," Bo said, cradling Megan's head in his shoulder.

"Mr. Duke, I don't think you want to dispute us. We are very wealthy. What can you give Megan?" Mrs. Griffin said snidely.

"I'm giving her a home and love. You try to take her away from me and I'll charge you with kidnapping. I'll even press charges of assault for the way you just hit her," Bo said, scooping his sister up in his arms and walking out the door, followed by Luke and Daisy.

"Bo, I can't believe you just did that. My mother wants me back," Megan whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She's not going to have you. No one slaps my baby sister and gets away with it. I'm gonna see if I can get a restraining order against the Griffins. The judge should be sympathetic," Bo said softly as they got in the General.

Megan sniffed all the way home, clinging tightly to Bo as she had done while she was sick. She didn't seem as if she was seventeen. She seemed like a frightened little girl who needed a family to love her.

Megan was glad when they went back home and far from the Griffins. She went upstairs to the room her and Daisy shared. Megan kept sniffling. She knew the Griffins were strict, but after the scene in the Boar's nest, she didn't want to see them again or even trust them.

Megan kept sniffling. She grabbed the picture at her nightstand of her and Bo's parents. From what Bo had said, their parents died in a terrible accident along with Luke and Daisy's parents. Looking at the couple in the picture, Megan sighed and began to talk to them whenever she was upset about something, she did that.

"I miss you two so much even though, I barely remember you. I just wished you were here and that you could make the Griffins go away. I don't know how I got into this mess". Megan looked at her real parents. Her father had blond hair, chiseled handsome features, and her mother was a kind - looking redhead. They looked happy in the Picture.

Megan was getting ready for bed. She had her pjs on and had brushed her teeth. After talking to them, Megan laid down. She wondered if it was true that when people died, they watched after loved ones. It was what Bo told her and the others. Megan hoped they were right. She hoped they watched over her and heard everything. Before she drifted off to sleep, Megan heard the door open it was Bo


	17. Remembering Them

"How ya feelin,' Meg?" Bo asked, a concerned look on his face. tears were streaming down his sister's face and she clutched the picture of their mother and father tightly to her chest.

Megan wiped her nose with the sleeve of her blue pajama top and tried to wipe at the tears falling down her cheeks. "Fine," Megan said in a shaky voice.

Bo sat down in the chair across from megan and wiped her hand gently with a handkerchief before holding it tightly. "Megan, are you still upset about Mrs. Griffin hitting you?" Bo questioned, letting go of her hand and touching her wet face.

"No. Bo, them hitting me isn't much of a problem. They've done it before. I just wish our parents were here," Megan said, fresh tears falling down her face again.

Bo wiped the tears away with his rough thumb. His mother and father had died in a fire shortly after Megan was kidnapped. He wished that he could stop this pain for her like he had tried to stop the cancer from spreading by getting her treatment. But there were things even he couldn't do.

"It's all right, Megan. I wish they were here too. But if wishes were horses then beggars would ride," Bo said, gently stroking her face.

"How do you make the pain go away, Bo?" Megan asked.

"You never stop missing them or loving them, but the grief over losing them heals. You just have to allow yourself to grieve and have God help you like Uncle Jesse always says," Bo said, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Bo, would they have liked me?" Megan asked timidly.

"That's a silly question. I think they would have loved you and would have been proud of you since you managed to find your way back here. Would you like some hot chocolate to help you go to sleep?" Bo asked, changing the subject. It was his way of getting her mind off of her pain.

"Okay. Can I come with you to the kitchen while you make it?" Megan asked, throwing a robe on over her pajamas after getting out of bed.

"Sure and then it's back to bed for you, Missy," Bo said, in a mock-stern tone.

Bo and Megan went downstairs where everyone sat around the kitchen table. From the conversation luke and Daisy were telling Uncle Jesse what happened. It also confirmed that when Uncle Jesse looked up at his newest niece, stricken.

"Are you all right, Megan?" Uncle Jesse asked, walking over to her and Bo and hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine now, Uncle Jesse. They didn't hurt me that bad," Megan said, wrapping her arms around Uncle Jesse's neck tightly.

"Megan, you nearly crashed into a table!" Luke protested, apparently in shock that his cousin could act like it was nothing.

"Luke, leave her alone!" Bo said sharply, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

Everyone in Hazzard, and in the family, knew that Bo was overprotective of his sister. This was just the first time he had snapped at someone in his own family over it.

"I'm sorry, Bo. It just scared me when I saw that red-haired witch strike my baby cousin," Luke apologized.

"I know. It frightened me too. That's why they are never gonna have her," Bo said.

"I know that, Boy. It's not even legal like you said. I was there the day Megan was kidnapped," Uncle Jesse said, expressions of shock crossing everyone's faces.


	18. Water fight

Megan was so blessed to have such a caring family. No one had ever showed so much concern over her well being or how she was feeling. Megan wasn't used to all this- but she knew she appreciated it very much.

That week, Bo had enrolled her in an at home study course online, until they could get the whole mess with the Griffins under control. Bo had said that it was unsafe for Megan to attend Public School ever since the scare hit with the Griffins happened. Megan could see his point; if she even went to Public School, it would make it easier for the Griffins to try to kidnap her again and Bo only wanted to protect her.

Bo's overprotectiveness was cute in a way. Although Megan wished that he would go out more and date some women around his age besides hovering over her and taking care of her all the time. Even though her cancer was slowly shrinking, it didn't make Megan helpless.

They had a restraining order against the Griffins already started. If Mrs. Griffin even came within a 100 yds of Megan she could get arrested right on the spot by Bo even if she pulled into the Duke's driveway. Megan couldn't help but wonder if the Griffins had something to do with her parent's death.

Megan at the moment was having fun with her cousin Luke in the kitchen. A water fight had broken between them and Megan had a small water pistol and had squirted Luke in the pants with it to make it look like he wet his pants. Luke yelped and went after Megan chasing her into the back yard with his water gun. Megan squealed with laughter as he tackled her to the ground.

"YOu shouldn't have done that. Now you have to pay". he grinned and pointed the water gun at her, his water gun. Megan giggled nonstop. "No, Luke, these are my dry clothes!" "Too bad", said Luke squirting her til she was soaked. Neither of them noticed a burgundy sedan car show up and neither of them saw Megan and Bo's parents get out to walk up to Uncle Jessie's door.

"Luke! stop please!" Megan's laughter was making her face turn red. She squealed louder.


	19. Our Parents are alive

Bo walked into the yard, hearing Megan and Luke's playful laughter. Even though Megan was feeling much better since the tumor had shrunk to nothing, it was good to hear her laughing. Bo would never forget how bad she had looked when she was dying right in front of him.

It was good to know that she felt free enough to laugh. He wondered if she had even been able to laugh before she had gotten sick. Bo had heard that being upset all the time caused illness. Considering how abusive Mrs. Griffin had been to his baby sister Megan's unhappiness could have caused her to be ill.

Bo froze as he saw a maroon sedan right in front of the house. Apparently Luke and Megan were having a teasing match and didn't see the car pull up in front of the house. Bo walked into the house where Uncle Jesse was talking.

"I'm glad you ain't dead, Jim. We was told you and Mandie were dead. They even sent Bo here when they got the news," Uncle Jesse said, pouring two glasses of lemonade.

Bo froze at the sight of the familiar strangers that didn't even see him. Jim and Mandie were the names of Bo and Megan's parents. They weren't dead? How was that possible?

Bo's mother turned and gasped as his eyes locked with hers. "Beauregard?" Mama's voice shook slightly. After all these years Bo's mother was the only one who could get away with calling him by the name of Beauregard.

"Mama?" Bo asked, a tear falling down his face as his mother ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"My baby. Oh, you've grown up so handsome. You look like your father. Doesn't he, Jim?" Mandie asked, turning to look at Bo's father.

"I wouldn't know about that, Mandie. I'm hoping he might be better lookin' than I am," Jim teased, a copy of Bo's grin on his face.

"I thought the two of you were dead," Bo said.

"The FBI wanted us to let everyone think that. But I never stopped missing you or Megan, Beauregard," Mandie said, hugging him again.

"Megan? Then you don't know?" Bo asked, looking at first his father and then his mother.

"Know what, Bo?" Jim asked.

"Megan found her way here to us," Bo said. Mandie Duke gapsed again, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"She did?" Jim asked, a little more subdued than his wife.

"Yes. She came to us because she found out that she was adopted and that I existed. She also has cancer, but it's disappearing," Bo said, noticing the concerned look on his parent's faces.

"Bo, can we see her? I never thought I'd see her again. I want to hold my baby," Mandie said.

"Sure, Mama. I'll go get her," Bo said, walking out the door. By the looks of things Luke and Megan were in the middle of a hay fight. Megan had bits of straw clinging to her blonde hair and she was laughing. Bo wondered how she'd take the news of their parents being alive and Mama wanting to see her.

Megan and Luke were having a good time laughing when Megan noticed Bo coming out of the house and walking towards them fast. She saw a very happy look on his face and it looked like he was happy about something.

Megan jumped off the Hay her and Luke were playing on "Bo, what's happening?" she asked curious. She then noticed a maroon Sedan parked in front of Uncle Jessie's house. It was rare when they had company. "Megan, Our parents are here. Their alive". he said all in one excited breath. Megan studied him was he joking? if so, she wasn't laughing. It couldn't be true. Their parents were dead died in a fire, end of story.

"Bo, our parents are dead. You told me so, this isn't something to joke about". she said getting bits of hay straws out of her Honey blonde hair.

"I'm not joking. They are here and alive. Who do you think's car is in that driveway?" Bo asked. Megan stared hard at the Maroon car but she still didn't believe that her parents could possibly be here.

"Bo, I don't know what to say,If our parents are alive why did they wait all this time to come to us? And besides that car could belong to anyone".

Bo couldn't believe how his sister's reaction was. "Why don't you ask them? there in the livingroom wanting to see you". Bo pointed to Uncle Jessie's livingroom.

Luke was skeptical himself and scratched his curly hair. "Bo, are you seriously not joking about this? Megan's parents is a real sensitive subject for her".

Bo sighed. "Look, have I ever lied about anything that I've told Megan?" he asked Luke and his sister. They both shook their heads no. "Then, I'm not lieing about this. Trust me". Bo took his sisters hand and led her to the livingroom.

Megan suddenly felt nervous. She was fixing to see her parents! Mixed emotions overwhelmed her as they got closer to the door. Megan hesitated going in and Bo practically tugged her in alongside him and they stepped in the livingroom.

Megan's eyes widened. In the livingroom sat the familiar looking couple that was in a picture frame on her nightstand everynight. She wondered if she was dreaming. She blinked twice, she wasn't. It really was her mom and dad! And they weren't dead! Bo had been right.

Megan felt herself tear up the same way Bo did "Mommy? Daddy?" Once again she felt like a lost little girl reuniting with her parents for the first time.


	20. Going for a New Look!

Bo felt tears come to his eyes as his mother all but ran to his sister and hugged her tightly, her tears falling in Megan's blonde hair. Mandie Duke cupped Megan's cheeks and looked at her closely.

"You're more beautiful than I thought you'd be," Mandie choked out caressing her daughter's face.

"I thought you and Daddy were dead, Mommy. Bo said you were," Megan said, the tears falling on Mandie's hands.

"Baby, we wanted to find you and tell you that we were alive, but the FBI thought that it would be best if we didn't have contact with Bo or tried to find you," Mandie said, kissing her daughter's cheek as she hugged her again.

"Do I get a chance to kiss our girl too, Mandie?" Jim Duke asked, his blue eyes sparkling with humor.

'Mama, Daddy might cry if you don't let him," Bo teased.

"Very funny, Beauregard," Mandie said, giving her daughter over to Jim. Jim hugged her tightly, squashing her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy, I can't breathe," Megan said, her voice all muffled. Jim pulled her face from his shoulder and looked in her blue eyes like Mandie had done.

"She looks like ya, don't she, Jim?" Uncle Jesse asked, standing next to his brother.

"Yep. Right down to the blonde hair," Jim said.

"My hair won't be blonde for long, Daddy. I'm thinking about dying it," Megan said. A stunned feeling entered Bo. When was she planning this?

"This is the first I've heard of it," Bo said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Since the chemotherapy and radiation didn't cause me to lose my hair. I just decided to. Also I'll be able to go to town without the Griffins' recognizing me. My hair would give it away," Megan said. Bo couldn't argue with her logic, but what would his parents say about her new idea?

Megan kept hugging her father her real father and not an adopted father. She couldn't beleive her real parents were right here in front of her and alive. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't they were here.

She should have known that dyeing her hair wasn't going to be a good idea to Bo. But she had to do it, for personal reasons. She didn't want to get kidnapped again and miss more years of being with her real family. Dyeing her hair and getting a makeover would be the best thing that she could do to protect herself. She hoped that her parents would see the real reason why she wanted to dye it and she would explain further if she had to.

But there was no reason for a further explanation "I don't see what's wrong with Dyeing her hair. I mean, we can't risk losing Megan again after we just found her". said Mandy still holding Megan this time, both parents were holding her. 


	21. The New Megan

Bo looked at his sister as she came downstairs with Daisy and Mama. Her blonde hair had been dyed a rich light brown. Bo, Luke, Daddy, and Uncle Jesse looked at her in surprise.

"Everyone stop looking at me and say something," Megan said.

"I think it looks beautiful, Sweetheart," Daddy said, walking up to Megan and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Daddy. What do you think, Bo?" Megan asked Bo.

"It's different. I don't know what to think about it. I hardly don't recognize you without your blonde hair," Bo stammered.

'That's kind of the point, Bo. As long as my hair's this color the Griffins' won't recognize me either," Megan said, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Jim sat down, pulling Megan onto his lap, stroking her face and hair gently. "Megan, what is it about those people that have you so scared?" Jim asked as Megan wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where do I start? First, they payed a lawyer to kidnap me from you. Second, they may have stressed me out so much I ended up with a brain tumor. And, third, Bo saw them hit me in public. Something they did a lot of. And fourth, they are threatening to take me back if I don't agree to come back now," Megan said, using her fingers to count points.

"Sorry I asked. They aren't going to hit you or take you back again. I won't let them," Daddy said adamantly, sounding like Bo.

"That's what I said, Daddy. That's also why they hit her. I managed to get a restraining order, but they might walk right through it and put Megan in the hospital. Especially the woman," Bo said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Son. They aren't going to have her. I promise," Daddy said again, hugging Megan to his chest. He pulled Mama and then Bo into his arms, giving all three of them hugs at once.


	22. Trouble at the local Mall

Megan's Dad made her feel better to some extinct she just wished that he held her in his strong arms longer because she felt so safe in them. She knew her Dad and Brother would protect her no matter what. Then again this wouldn't stop the Griffins from chasing Megan again. Just because her parents came back didn't mean that the Griffins would stop trying to take her again.And, Megan knew this.

That night she tried not to worry about the Griffins and enjoyed spending time with her parents talking to them. They were thrilled that she had the talent to sing and wanted to hear her sometime. She got that talent from Jim and Bo. The next day the Dukes wanted to go visit the new outlet mall that was in town. Megan still had some spending money the Dukes gave her and wanted to go into the cd store and book store. BOth her, Daisy and her mom checked out the stores. Bo, Luke, and Daddy went into Gap which was beside them. None of them knew they were being watched.

Megan soon chose her selections, then was going to go up front to pay for her items. Then she met Daisy and her mom outside. They stood there talking waiting for the men to show up. Then Megan saw familiar looking faces. It was the same guards that guarded the Griffins home when she used to stay with them! They were heading towards her pointing in her direction and Megan knew then they recognized her somehow. Her face paled.

"Megan honey, what's wrong? you don't look well", her mother said concerned and looked around she then saw what Megan was looking at. "Oh no, Honey stick with me okay your father should be coming soon JIM! BO!" she shouted. where was her husband and son?

The guards were extremely close now. They were strong enough to be body builders. One of them pointed to Megan "You need to come with us now and not make a scene".

Mandie said "She's not going anywhere. She's ours and we're her real parents the Dukes. You can't take our baby from us again!" Mandie stood trying to protect her baby and Daisy did the same. But both women weren't strong enough. The men shoved the women away onto the ground and one of them grabbed Megan around the waist with their strong arms. Megan began screaming "DADDY! BOOOOOOOOO! HELLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Megan shouted over and over hoping her dad and brother heard her . "DADDYYYYYYYY, BOOOOOOO HELPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!" One of the Guards grabbed a needle and was going to silence her.

Mandie sat up " NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE MY BABY FROM ME AGAIN!" she charged after them again and wounded up on the sidewalk again followed by Daisy. People from the mall stared horrified they were watching a kidnapping scene and it involved the Dukes daughter.

As she kept screaming, the last thing Megan saw was her brother and dad running out of the store seeing the men walk away with her. She saw them chasing them and felt a needle go in her. Soon Megan saw only darkness as she fell limp. She was drugged only temporary to keep quiet Megan had no idea that Her dad and Brother would save her and kick butt once they got hold of the men.


	23. Home is where the Heart Is

Bo felt his insides churn at his mother, sister, and cousin's scream. Jim and Bo ran as fast as they could toward the entrance of the mall where they saw Megan struggling against two men who looked like bodybuilders.

A cold anger filled BO as he saw one man inject something into Megan's arm and she stopped wriggling to get free and screaming.

"Let my daughter go!" Jim Duke thundered, reaching them before Bo did. One of the men cursed, causing women that were in the parking lot to gasp in shock. After Bo and Jim got Megan back Bo was going to tell that man to watch his language with ladies present.

"This girl's parents want her home," one of the thugs said, tossing Megan like a sack of sugar.

Bo lunged, hitting the big man between the eyes. He fell like a ton of bricks, unconscious. Jim managed to knock out the cursing man. It saved Bo the trouble of having to get into a fight because of his language.

Jim stooped next to his daughter's still form, checking her pulse as he took her in his arms. "Is she all right, Daddy?" Bo asked, as his father scooped her up into his arms, her head falling into his chest.

"She has a pulse. Whatever was in that needle was only supposed to sedate her. Let's get her home and into bed where your mother can take care of her," Jim said.

Five hours later all the Dukes stood by Megan's bed as she woke up. The look of shock on her face was enough to break anyone's heart as she looked around.

"Daddy, Mama, what happened?" Megan asked sluggishly. A long moment of silence that followed proved that her question would be hard to answer.

Megan had woken back at the Duke Farm. After the terrifieing scene at the Mall, they had rushed Megan home. Jim carried his daughter upstairs and tucked her into bed. Both him, Mandie and the others stayed at her side until she woke up.

Megan saw Her Dad, Mom, Daisy on one side, and Bo, Luke and Uncle Jessie on the other all were looking extremely worried about her. Megan sat up, still feeling very tired from the sedative that was given to her.After she was injected, Megan didn't remember what happened next.

Her father who sat close by her took her hand and squeezed it. "You were almost kidnapped right in front of your mother and cousin by two thugs hired by the Griffins. You kept screaming for help and me and Bo came running. They injected you with a sedative. That's when Bo and my temper lost it and we beat the men until they let you go".

Megan "Oh, I see". she sank back into the pillow behind her. She couldn't believe the Griffins had actually went against the restraining order that Bo had put out on them. But to get what they want, she guessed the Griffins would do anything. Megan was just glad they didn't cause her to go into the hospital again. But that could have easily happened, if her father or brother didn't save her.

Having a family actually caring about her moved Megan so much. Never before had she had a family like this. Loving, and would rescue her in a heart beat if she was in danger.SHe knew that her daddy and Bo wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as they were alive. They were so much alike.

"You feelin' okay Megan?" asked Bo concerned for his sister. Megan turned to him and nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just real tired and emotionally runned down". she said groggily.

"You gave us all a scare, Megan. I thought we were losing you all over again", said Mandie and hugged her daughter. Megan hugged her mom back tightly. "I know, I was scared of what might happen to. But good thing I have this family to protect me. I didn't have that before when I lived with the Griffins."

'Well you have us now and you always will", said Luke and smiled at her.

Megan sighed "It's just I don't deserve all this love or attention. Before I came here, I was just another spoiled rich kid and barely appreciated anything, until I developed the brain tumor. Then I realized life was short, and that I needed to appreciate what I have. When I was rich, I felt like I didn't need anybody. That I had everything. Then when I got sick, it made me realize that I didn't have everything, that I did need someone to take care of me and to give me love. I couldn't get love from the Griffins. Money and things I want yes. But they never provided me love. Then I found out Bo still existed and I wanted to be with him and his family.

Pausing, she continued "I love each and everyone of you. You mean the world to me now. and do so much for me, which is why I feel like I don't deserve all this love. I'm just some helpless damsel in distress who always needs someone to look out for her". Megan finished and saw the stunned looks on everyone. She hoped they didn't think the worst of her.


	24. Megan's great Family The DUkes

Bo was surprised at Megan's confession as was everyone else in the room. She seemed too nice to ever be a spoiled little snob. Megan yawned hugely stretching her arms over her head.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Mandie asked nervously as she sat down next to her daughter and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm fine, Mama. I'm just so tired. I just never thought the Griffins would do this to me. They actually drugged me and tried to kidnap me again?" Megan asked as Mandie wrapped her arms around Megan's shoulders and held her tightly.

"It's all right, Megan. Me and Bo are going to see Rosco and see if he can arrest the Griffins for violating their restraining order," Jim said, sitting on the other side of her and caressing her cheek gently. Megan smiled sleepily and looked up at Bo.

"Bo, would Rocso agree to this?" Megan asked.

"I think he would. Rosco may commit crimes for Boss Hogg, but he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, Little Sister," Bo said.

"I hope you're right," Megan said groggily.

"I think the best thing for you is going to sleep, young lady," Jim said, easing Megan's head back onto the pillows and kissing her forehead gently.

"Okay, Daddy," Megan mumbled before falling asleep.

"Is she goin' to be all right, Uncle Jim?"" Daisy asked, concern in her green eyes.

"I think so, Daisy. It just takes awhile for the sedative to wear off," Jim said, smoothing Megan's brown tangled curls back from her eyes.


	25. A walking Miracle

Bo looked around at all the relieved faces. The relief was one that he felt. God had answered his praying and had healed his sister. She was going to live to get married and have a family and sing if she wanted to.

"So the cancer is gone?" Bo asked.

"As far as I know, yes. Your sister's x-rays came back clear. There is no trace of the cancer at all. In my years as a doctor we call that a miracle. Fighting cancer and the patient surviving is what most folks would call a St. Jude," the doctor said.

"A St. Jude?" Bo asked.

"The patron saint of lost causes, Mr. Duke. Normally with brain tumors the victim's chances of survival is zero," the doctor said, smiling.

"And it probably won't come back?" Jim asked, holding his daughter in his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"If she takes good care of herself and doesn't get stressed she'll die and old lady and not as a seventeen-year-old girl. Stress is one of the worst causes of cancer and her medical history revealed that she had migraines and worried a lot," the doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"So, can I go home now?" Megan asked, raising her head from Jim's shoulder.

"You sure can, Miss Duke. And I never want to see you in here again," the doctor said with mock-severity.

"What?" All the Dukes asked perplexed.

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry I say that to all my patients when they have a miracle," he said. The Dukes joined him and left the reception room, all of them looking happier than they have looked in a long time. Megan was between Jim and Mandie, her arms around their shoulders and hugging them tightly.

one year later...

Megan Duke was doing alot better. And she looked healthier. She was now attending High School like normal students. That Summer,

her parents and Bo had enrolled her in a Music school for the Gifted. Once they heard her sing around the house, The Dukes knew

that she belonged in a school that could help her with her talent and soar into better things like finding a music career.

The school of Music was wonderful for Megan. She met other talented students like her, and they were gifted to. They had so much

fun playing music and getting to know one another.

The only downfall of it all was that Megan was away from home and from Bo and their parents. But she texted them throughout the

day and sent them emails.

Megan put a lot into her singing and playing piano at the school. Her teacher threw some hard stuff her way, but Megan handled

things better than she thought she would. She even got to sing solos in class which was pretty awesome.

That summer they was going to have a talent concert. Everyone who did well and was gifted was invited to sing or play something.

And they were allowed to bring family to the event. No prize was offered it was simply a concert donated to the childred of the

needy.

Megan was backstage all set for her performance. Her teacher wanted her to sing two songs for the event. "Someone's watching over Me",

and Jericho".

Megan wore a simple white dress that sparkled in the light. Her long Blonde hair was now back and it was in curls falling down to

her shoulders. Her makeup was done simple and not overdone. She wore blush and peach lipgloss.

But now her nerves were getting the best of her. Before she attended this school, Megan wasn't used to singing for large

crowds. Sure she sung for reunions, pep rallys, graduations, and even around Family but this was different.

BO and Luke had sent her flowers across the room and so did her family she smiled at them they were pink and yellow roses her

favorite.

Megan heard a knock on her door it was Bo "Megan are you okay? can I come in?"

Megan "Yeah, I'll be fine, just my nerves bothering me. Go ahead and come in".


	26. Bo doesn't like Mark

Bo entered her dressing room and watched his sister put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

"You look beautiful," Bo said, kissing her through her blonde hair. He was glad when her blonde hair came back. As attractive as she was when she was a brunette Bo had never gotten used to it. It looked cute this way with the tendrils curled just right.

"Thank you, Bo," Megan said, picking up a tube of mascara.

"I don't know why you need all that makeup. You look naturally beautiful without it," Bo said, causing her to blush slightly.

"Bo, every singer in history if she's a woman has worn makeup. The Griffins wouldn't even let me wear makeup," Megan said offhandedly as she ran the wand over her eyelashes.

"Why?" Bo asked. After the kidnapping attempt of the year before the Griffins had disappeared. Bo only hoped that they wouldn't come back for Megan's sake.

"They said only tramps wore makeup," Megan said, fastening a delicate silver cameo that Jim had gotten her around her neck.

"That's silly. Every girl I ever knew growing up wore makeup and they were decent girls," Bo said, kissing her head gently,

"I'm ready. I just hope I don't lose my stomach," Megan said, standing nervously.

"Just think after tonight you come home for a vacation and we'll all be sitting in the audience," Bo said, taking his sister in his arms and hugging her tight.

"Thanks, Bo. I love you," Megan whispered in his ear as she hugged and kissed his cheek gently before he left.

"How is she?" Mandie asked Bo as he sat down.

"Nervous, but it's a good thing she's coming home after she sings," Bo said. Bo watched each contestant as they sang. Some were really good, but others weren't as good as his baby sister. All too soon it was Megan's turn.

Megan made her way to the entrance of the stage with Mark, her boyfriend. Mark was a gifted guitarist and singer. He had light

brown hair and green eyes and was medium build for his age. Both him and Megan were the same age and fell in love with each other

when she first came to John's Music School for the Gifted. Megan and Mark would often play instruments together and sing.

He was her other inspiration other than her parents, and Bo and Luke. For some odd reason, Megan never told Bo about Mark.

Megan would tell him in due time even after the performance when she would invite Mark to stay with the Dukes for a week in separate

rooms of course, she wouldn't dare share a room with him. She just didn't want the two of them apart, even if it was just

for the Summer.

Mark stood with the band ready to play. He saw Megan and flashed a smile glad to see she came out of the dressing room. He worried

that she might have had second thoughts performing tonight. But they had practiced for weeks for this talent show, and he diddn't want

her to back down now. Her family had to see just how truly gifted she was. The talent show host John Mccay the voice teacher who

taught Megan began his introduction. "This next young lady who came to us during the first start of the year is simply amazing.

she not only has a wonderful voice, but she can play a few instruments as well The Piano, and guitar. She has impressed me and

others the ability to handle anything that came her way and she worked extremely hard this year on her singing. I say she has

a future in the music business if she wants it. Everyone please welcome Megan Duke!" he then left the stage and the audience

clapped. The lights came back on revealing Megan playing the song "Someone's watching over me" on Piano. Mark and several

girls that Megan was friends with Amanda and Melinda the backup singers all stood around her as she sang so she would feel less

nervous. All three sang harmony on the song.

Soft pop music began the song that Megan was singing. She sang in a beautiful clear tone voice that the Dukes kept hearing

around the house only thing was, it sounded alot better live with instruments playing. Megan had an entire band around her and

everyone of them was gifted.

Megan's voice was incredible! Bo had only heard her sing around the house. But to hear that she even learned a few instruments was nothing short of a miracle.

After the applause the concert was over. Megan came down the stage, her blonde hair bouncing slightly as she ran to the Dukes and hugged all of them. "I'm glad y'all could come," Megan said as she hugged Daddy tight.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything, Sweetheart," Jim said, cupping Megan's face and gently kissing her forehead.

"The Griffins never would have come. Shows me how much you love me," Megan said, hugging her father again.

"It sounded good, Meg," a voice behind the family said. Bo turned to look at a young boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at them all in a way Bo definitely didn't like. It made him think of criminals with little beady eyes.

"Who are you, Boy?" Uncle Jesse asked politely.

"My name's Mark. You must be Megan's family," Mark said, smiling. That killed it Bo really didn't like this kid. Especially the way he and Megan were looking at each other.

"Everyone, I was going to tell you later. This is my boyfriend," Megan said, walking over to Mark and kissing him gently. it made Bo's skin crawl, but how could he tell his little sister that she shouldn't be with Mark? But, then again, when had that ever stopped him before from looking out for her wellbeing?

"Say goodnight, Megan," Bo said stiffly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him with a hurt, angry look on her face as the family walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot Megan turned to look at her brother, her face white with anger.

"Bo, how could you do that?" Megan choked out, looking ready to hit him.

"How could I not? Megan, he's no good for you," Bo said. At that point Megan did hit him. Balling up her fists Megan hit his chest, hard. Bo grabbed her wrists and held her tightly in an embrace.

"Megan, I'm not trying to hurt you. Stop trying to hit me," Bo said, as she hit his back with her hands.

"Bo Duke, you had no right!" Megan said, her voice filled with anger before she broke down and started to cry. Bo held her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair gently. Megan would be upset now, but she would understand why Bo acted like he did.

Megan stayed angry at Bo all through out the night. He had embarassed her right in front of mark and didn't make a good impression

at all at her first boyfriend. She ate supper with the family and only talked to her mom, dad, Daisy, Uncle Jessie and Luke.

She gave Bo a cold shoulder and barely spoke to him to let him know that she was mad and wasn't giving in that easily.

She loved Bo with all her heart, and tonight she thought he was being too overprotective. She said goodnight to her parents then

went upstairs without even saying goodnight to Bo.

Megan sat on her bed thinking about Mark. She wondered what did he think of her brother and the way he acted earlier. Mark had

called after her saying he would call. But it had been hours later, and she heard no word from him. "Come On, Mark, I need to talk

to you". she kept trying him but the signal was busy.

She sighed and got underneath the covers. It was great to be home really it was, but Bo was starting to act out of hand already.

She knew he was looking after her interests, but he still had no right to tell her who she could or could not date. Or did he? Right

now, Bo was her legal guardian and so was her Parents.

Meanwhile as Jim and Mandie had already gone to bed, Daisy went over to Luke her arms crossed. "Bo Duke?"

"Hmmmm?" Bo was sitting on the couch and watching the latest ball game with Luke. Both seemed too occupied in the game.

"What was your deal earlier? taking Megan away from her boyfriend like that? why don't you give him a chance? He seemed nice"

said Daisy.


	27. Sneaking out

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was save her from some creep who was looking at her in a way that I didn't like. I'm supposed to protect my baby sister from people like him," Bo said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Bo, don't you think she's old enough to make that decision on her own?" Daisy asked.

"Right. She doesn't know the first thing about defending herself and if I leave her with Mark chances are she'll come home with her virginity gone and pregnant," Bo said, rolling his eyes.

"Bo, you give my cousin way too little credit. She would never do anything like that," Daisy said, sounding annoyed.

"Not on purpose, but that boy could rape her and then I would kick myself because I didn't stop him," Bo said somberly.

"Bo, do you really think he'd do that?" Luke asked, jumping in the conversation.

"I see boys like that every day and plenty of young girls who are wishing they had a big brother to protect them and kept it from happening. As long as I'm Megan's legal guardian she won't be allowed to see Mark. I won't give him the chance to hurt her," Bo said firmly.

What none of the cousins realized was that Megan had heard every word. Bo looked up sharply as Megan came down the stairs, her face flushed and her eyes full of anger.

"Bo Duke, I would never let a boy do that!" Megan all but shouted as she stormed over to him.

Bo stood quickly to his feet. "Megan, I know you wouldn't, but being a police officer I've seen a lot of girls that were raped and said that it wouldn't happen. There's just something about Mark I don't like or trust. I wouldn't say this to hurt you. I'm trying to help you," Bo said, reaching out and stroking his sister's face tenderly.

She looked at him with a pianed expression. "Bo, I wanted you to like him," Megan said, all the fire out of her voice.

"Well, it might have helped if you had prepared me a little bit. If you had told me about him in advance I could have met him with an open mind," Bo said, taking his sister in his arms and hugging her tightly. Megan hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Bo, I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Megan said, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I do. You're my baby sister and I love you," Bo said, gently brushing her cheek with his lips and hugging her tightly. megan had forgiven him for trying to protect her, but Bo didn't know what to do about Mark. As he hugged his sister and stroked her blonde curls and back he felt more confused than ever.

"I love you to Bo', said Megan and she meant it. She really did love her brother even though sometimes he could be a pain. But she knew he was only trying to protect her. After saying goodnight to her brother and cousins, Megan went upstairs to bed.

The next day started off much better. They all had breakfast and sat around and talked. Jim and Mandie, Bo and Megan's parents currently had no place to live. They wanted a place of their own so that Megan and Bo could live with them, but they couldn't find one they could afford. They explained this to Uncle Jessie.

Jessie listened with a kind heart. "Why don't you stay here with us? There's an extra room down the hall. I'm sure Megan and Bo would love to have you stay". The Dukes thought abotu it for a few moments. Then they turned back to Uncle Jessie. "Sure we can stay here". they both said. Megan excited, hugged her parents. "As long as you want us to that is", Jim said as he smiled at his daughter.

Megan couldn't be happier. Her family (a real family) all under one roof! They could all be a family again. She went upstaits later that day to go online and check her email. Even though she was away from the music school during the summer, she still kept in touch with Mark and with several new friends she had made. As she logged on, she found an email from Mark. Great! At least he was still talking to her. Getting excited, she opened the email it read:

Meet me at the old mill on Shirley Rd at 7. And wear that outfit of yours I love so much.

Love, Mark

Megan smiled he still wanted to see her! Megan went over to the closet to find her favorite outfit. A black silk skirt and cream colored blouse with ruffles on it. Once she was done, she opened the window and looked out, no one was outside.

She did love her brother. But, in order to see Mark, she had to sneak out. Megan climbed out the window forgetting to shut her Computer off.


	28. Caught Redhanded

An hour later Bo went upstairs to Megan's room. He wanted to ask Megan if she wanted to watch a movie with the family. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Megan, it's Bo. Do you want to watch a movie?" Bo asked after a few minutes when Megan didn't answer. Bo knocked again, figuring his sister might be taking a nap. When she still didn't come to the door Bo got worried.

He ran downstairs and got Daisy. "Daisy, can you go in y'all's room? I wanted to ask Megan somethin' and I don't think I should just barge in," Bo said as he and Daisy went to the door.

"Sure, Honey," Daisy said, opening the door slwoly and walking in. A few minutes went by before Daisy's frightened voice startled him. "Bo, get in here."

Bo didn't even have to ask what was wrong. Looking around the room Bo could see that his sister was no where in the room. "Daisy, she didn't tell you she was going out tonight, did she?" Bo asked, trying to control his temper.

"No, but you might want to look at this," Daisy said, spinning Megan's laptop around so Bo could read a message on it. It was from Mark. It asked Megan to meet him at an old sawmill and the way it looked Megan had gotten the message an hour or two ago.

Bo closed his eyes briefly and ran downstairs. Megan was his responsibility and he would be the one to find her before Mark hurt her bad. Racing outside, admidst stares from his family he jumped in the General and raced off in the direction his sister had gone.

The road was dark and difficult to see, but Bo had been driving these roads for a long time. He reached the sawmill just in time. He exited the window and heard low voices talking.

"You know, Megan, I do love you," Mark said in a rough husky voice. Bo looked around. Megan and Mark were both holding hands and kissing each other periodically.

"I love you too. I just wish Bo liked you. I tried to tell him why I loved you and I don't think he understood," Megan said, resting her blonde head on Mark's chest.

Bo felt uncomfortable watching this whole thing. He knew he had to break it up, but he also knew his sister would be furious. Mark then pulled something out of a cooler at his feet. It looked like a beer or it could have been a coke. Bo wasn't sure.

"You want a beer, Meg?" Mark asked, handing it to her.

"I never drank before, Mark. Aren't we too young?" Megan asked, taking the can timidly. That was Bo's cue.

"Yes, you are, Megan Duke," Bo said, coming out of the bushes.

"Bo! What are you doing here?" Megan asked, her face turning white as Bo came towards her, took the can out of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly.

"It was a good thing I did. Say goodbye, Megan. You're not seeing Mark again," Bo said stiffly, marching his sister to the General. He picked her up and put her in the car. The whole trip home was quiet.

Megan couldn't believe that BO had been spying on them! Her face was red hot with anger. How did Bo even know she was gone?

She then smacked her head. The computer! she should have turned it off before she left. How dumb of her! During the car ride,

Bo didn't say hardly anything to her. He just had a look of dissapointment on his face and just stared ahead. Megan knew she was getting

an earful at home from him and their parents as well. If her parents knew she was fixing to drink a beer, they would flip.

Why would Mark make her drink in the first place? He knew she didn't do drugs or drink alcohol but still, he offered her

the drink anyway..

They drove up to Uncle Jessie's driveway. Megan went inside with Bo not saying a word. She knew she had dissapointed her

brother and she didn't know what to say.

BOth of their parents were waiting along with the whole Duke family. "Oh my gosh, Megan your okay". her mother held her. "I'm fine

mom I just was with Mark". she hugged her mother in return.

"But why did you sneak out? Megan we were worried sick!" said Jim hugging his daughter to.

"I snuck out because Mark wanted to see me. But I wouldn't have snuck out if Bo had prevented us from seeing each other!"

she said.


	29. Megan falls in love with Brian

"Of course I forgive you. You made a mistake. We all make them. I just didn't want to see you in the hospital again," Bo said, massaging her face gently with his hands.

Hey, Bo, Megan, I'm going to town. Do you two want to come?" Luke asked, coming into the room and changing the subject.

"Sure. Megan, you want to come?" Bo asked, looking at his sister.

"Yeah, but what if we see Mark? We don't know if he's left Hazzard yet," Megan said uncertainly.

"Just stay close to me the whole time. I think you'll be all right," Bo said in a comforting tone.

"I hope you're right, Bo. I don't want to see him again," Megan said in a scared voice.

Bo picked his sister up and put her in the General. The trip to town was quiet. Bo and Luke both knew that Megan was scared that she'd run into Mark. She kept grabbing the dashboard in a death grip and licking her lips.

The sight of the town square never looked so good as Bo stopped in front of Ruebottom's. After helping his sister out they heard a unpleasant voice.

"Hey, Babe!" Mark said, ambling up next to them. Megan shrank slightly as Bo held her against his chest in a protective gesture and he and Luke glared at him.

"What do you want, Mark?" Bo asked, feeling his sister grab thick handfuls of his shirt in her panic.

"I just wanted to see my girl," Mark said, apparently not caring that he was breaking the restraining order that had been placed against him.

"Mark, please. Leave me alone," Megan whimpered like a scared animal.

"What's the matter? You didn't seem to mind seeing me last night and kissing me," Mark said, a smug look on his face.

"Mark, we know what you did to those three other girls. I'd think it'd be best if you left. My cousin doesn't wish to ever see you again," Luke said, stepping over to Megan's other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Mark cursed viciously under his breath and left. Megan buried her face in Bo's chest, trembling with grief and panic. "Bo, I'm scared. He's not going to stop bothering me," Megan said, her voice shaking.

"Let's just get our shopping done and then I'll go talk to Rosco and Boss. As bad as they are they would never allow a girl to be harassed by a sick pervert," Bo said, hugging her tightly as they went into the store.

At the town Market, Bo, Megan and Luke went about their business once Mark had gone off in another direction. Megan walked in the middle of the two, still dressed like Daisy. Megan had always admired Daisy for her sense of fashion and the way she handled things. She wanted to be just like her.

Daisy had made come Denim cutoff Rhinestone shorts and had given her some cute tops to wear for instance that day, she wore a light green tank top which showed her shoulders a lot and her blonde hair was straight . The Denim shorts showed off her belly button but Megan didn't seem to care. And she wore white sandals.

They went into several stores Bo and Luke liked that sold blue jeans, hats, guns everything they needed. Bo and Luke bought a few things. Megan didn't care for anything much in the shops except look around with Bo and Luke. She did find a few cute t-shirts that she bought though. When they were done shopping, Megan felt hungry and wanted an ice-cream afterwards. They stopped at a sandwich shop that was near an icecream store.

Megan was proud to have her brother Bo and cousin Luke as family. Around Mark, they were very protective of her. Megan believed that they would keep her safe and if she was ever kidnapped again, they would come to her rescue because she was that important. But still, the run in with Mark had frightened her. When he left, he had been angry and cursing which made Megan scared. What if he tried to kidnap her like say when she went to School? That would be the perfect time to get her where Bo and Luke couldn't be around her all the time.

She sat with them at a table outside. Some people who knew the Duke boys stopped by and said hello. They greeted Megan to once they found out who she was. Once they were alone again, Megan asked "I'm nervous about going to School now. What if Mark kidnaps me there?" She was sitting close to both Bo and Luke. they guarded her like watchdogs.

Megan felt tickled that Bo had to pick her up each time he helped her into the General. He was such a Gentleman. It was hard to believe that in his wild and younger days he always got him and Luke into trouble. The trouble didn't stop when they were in their twenties either. Bo always got them into some kind of mess, and Luke got them out of it.

To Megan, Luke always seemed to be the one with a sensible mind. The perfect one to help you out of a crisis. He was there for her when she was sick with the tumor, prayed with her nightly asking God to heal her. When she came to get to know Luke better, he told her about his days being a Marine. Megan had been impressed with that. He showed her a box of metals , old letters, and newspaper clippings. No wonder Luke had always been good at fighting. And giving criminals a run for their Money.

Not that her brother Bo wasn't smart. Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jessie told her that they thought they would never see Bo as a Sheriff. When he came home that evening and told the others he had become Sheriff of Hazzard County, they had been impressed. So far, Bo had been a Sheriff for over 10 years now.

Luke on the other hand, used his Marines training to be successful at being a Fireman. Luke saved Lives everyday. Even though some had died in fires, Luke helped more to live by rescueing them and doing CPR. He even knew how to help someone if they were choking. Luke was your knight in shining armor. Megan just hoped that she would meet someone like Luke. Little did she know, she would today once they walked into Bo's workplace. She would meet his best friend Brian o conner who was a Sheriff also.

Bo, Luke, and Megan walked into the office that he shared with Rosco, Enos, Cletus and Brian. Brian was new and had blond hair and blue eyes. Daisy had once said he looked like Leonardo Dicaprio and had a nice personality.

Brian sat in front of his desk, going over wanted posters, Rosco's dog, flash curled up by his feet. "Hey, Brian," Bo greeted the young man, causing him to look up.

"Bo, you come in on your off day?" Brian asked, a teasing look in his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask Rosco if he could arrest my sister's ex-boyfriend," Bo said.

"He's still bothering her?" Brian said, looking at the small blonde behind Bo. She was looking shyly at him and Brian could have sworn he felt his heart skip and he felt a shortness of breath. She was gorgeous! And judging by the look on her face she was thinking how handsome he was.

"Yes, he is, Brian. I forgot, this is my kid sister, Megan. Megan, this is Brian. He's new to Hazzard," Bo said, introducing the two. Megan's face turned pink as her blue eyes met Brian's.

"Nice to meet you," Megan said shyly, shaking Brian's hand.

Now Brian was someone that Bo trusted. He may have been new to Hazzard, but Bo knew this guy wouldn't try anything with his sister. Bo had already seen what Brian was like on a date. he had taken a girl to dinner and a movie. The girl had said to Bo the next day that Brian was the perfect gentleman. She had even said that when Brian kissed her it was on the forehead or cheek.

"Nice to meet you too. Bo told me he had a sister. I just never thought you were that pretty," Brian said.

"Thank you. Bo's told me about you too," Megan said, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"So, do you think Rosco could help us, Brian?" Bo asked, liking the relationship between his sister and Brian.

"I think so. Rosco's not that bad I would think," Brian said, realizing that Bo was watching him talk sweet to his sister.

"Well, that's good. Now that we have that done, would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Brian? You haven't even met all the family yet. Then all of us can go to the Boar's Nest," Bo suggested. This way his sister could have a date with Brian and have the family chaperone her. Bo just hoped that mark didn't follow them there tonight. He might make it worse for Megan if he saw that she had a new boyfriend.

Megan still felt herself blush even when they left the station. She had felt energy between her and Brian and was it love? Meeting Brian had definately cheered her right up. And she was going to see him again tonight! The whole time she was around him, Megan couldn't keep her eyes off him and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wondered what he was thinking of now.

That night Megan helped her mother, and Daisy fix supper. She even told them about her encounter with Brian. "We couldn't keep our off each other and I felt myself blush the whole time". she chopped the vegtables to make a salad. "Do you like him?"" asked Daisy with a smile. Megan "Oh, yes. He's suppose to go with us to the Boar's nest tonight. Oh, I am so nervous!" BOth women laughed. "Megan, I really hope this is the one for you.. If he's friends with Bo and Luke, he must be a good guy". said Mandie preparing barbegue chicken.

WIthin the next hour, the women came into the Dining room and set the food on the table. Megan went to go tell the guys supper was ready and she saw Brian still in his sheriff uniform. Megan's heart pounded and their eyes made contact again. "Hi Brian", she said greeting him.

Bo watched Brian as his face turned red and his eyes lit up as he looked at Megan. Bo had to admit that his sister was beautiful. What guy wouldn't think that? But Bo knew that Brian would treat his sister with the respect that she so obviously deserved and that Mark didn't give her. Any guy who would rape a girl and leave her for dead wasn't a guy that Bo wanted near his little sister.

Bo watched the two of them talk all through the meal and when they got to the Boar's Nest. Brian looked to be as fascinated with her as she was with him. They had even danced together a few times. It was towards the time that they were supposed to go home that Bo noticed someone in the corner. On closer look Bo recognized Mark. He was sitting at a table and watching Megan as she danced with Brian. Bo didn't like the way he was looking, but he wasn't doing anything to make it look like he needed to be arrested. Until Megan kissed Brian's cheek gently.

Megan didn't notice Mark in the Boar's nest mainly because she was too wrapped up in Brian. He made her laugh and smile more

than Mark ever did. Her and Brian talked and got to know each other while they danced.

They had a good bit in common as far as music went and sports. Brian was a little bit older than Megan was, but she didn't care he was only 20.

Her and Brian danced some more and laughed enjoying one another's company. That night Megan sat with him on the porch at

Uncle Jessi's house. They talked some more.

Megan thought Brian was so handsome and definately wanted to see him again. She wondered if he wanted to see her again.

"I had a great time tonight", she said "You got my mind off Mark". she said meaning her ex.

Meanwhile, Mark was steaming. Megan was cheating on him! It was all Bo Duke's fault. Ever since Megan introduced him to

Bo, Bo never liked him. And now he was trying to set Megan up with some sleezy sheriff!

Seething, Mark decided Megan had to pay. So did Bo and Luke Duke. He would get rid of Megan somehow and make Bo, Brian and Luke

pay for it. After all, they would do anything to save and protect their precious Megan. Mark scowled and left the BOar's nest and

went home. He had been angry and clenching his fists all night.


	30. Buried Alive!

Brian loved being with Megan more and more. It didn't matter to him that she had just turned eighteen. To him she was the most beautiful girl that was on the face of the earth and also Mark hadn't been bothering her lately. That gave him another reason to rejoice. Brian didn't know what he would do if someone like Mark hurt Megan.

Bo was working at his desk when he saw Brian smile to himself as he filled out paperwork. "What has you so happy?" Bo asked, teasing. Of course Bo knew what it was. Brian was starting to fall in love with Megan. Bo already knew that. He had seen his sister act the same way when she talked about Brian. She's blush and giggle like an idiot.

'Your sister. I never really liked a girl as much as I do her. Bo, she is so pretty it hurts!" Brian said, his mouth as dry as cotton.

"I know that already. You really love her that much?" Bo asked.

"Yeah. I do. Bo, if I asked her would she agree to marry me?" Brian asked shyly.

"I think so. My sister praised you to the skies last night. Why don't you come over tonight and ask her. She and Daisy are working, but they should be home soon," Bo said, not realizing that something was going to happen.

Megan was just finishing up her waitressing job at Tony's pizza. She and Lauren were the only waitresses running the restaurant that night. Megan had just clocked out and went outside to get some fresh air while waiting on Bo to come get her in the General Lee. He must be working late tonight.

Suddenly Mark came out of the shadows. His eyes were bloodshot and wild and he looked like he had been drinking. "Hey Megan wanna go out with me?" he asked scaring her. Megan "Mark go away. Your breaking a restraining order". Mark "I don't care. I want you as mine". he then suddenly grabbed her. "Mark, what you doing? Leave me alone! Helppppp!" she screamed loud hoping someone would hear her. Mark picked her up, then carried her to his car .

Bo looked at the clock. Daisy had come home an hour ago and since she and Megan more or less got off at the same time he didn't like Megan was too far behind. But an hour was too late. Bo looked at his watch again.

"Bo, you're going to wear out your watch if you keep looking at it," Luke teased him, walking over to him.

"Megan's late. Luke. I know sometimes she has to stay late, but wouldn't she have called us if that had happened?" Bo asked, picking a thread on the cuff of his yellow shirt.

"You're probably right. Do you want to go by the pizza place and see if she's okay?" Luke asked his cousin.

"Please. I have a bad feeling that something has happened," Bo said as he and Luke rushed out the door.

The pizza place was crowded as it was a Saturday night. Most of the young people in Hazzard hung out here. Luke and Bo went inside where a friend of Megan's was the first person the saw.

"Lisa, have you seen Megan?" Bo asked the sassy little redhead.

"I saw her leave with her boyfriend an hour ago," Lisa said, putting down a pitcher of coke.

"Boyfriend?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He wore a green shirt and black jeans and his hair was brown and wavy," Lisa said, walking away.

Mark! She had just described Mark! "Lisa, was she struggling?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. I was being dropped off by my own boyfriend. I only saw her out of the corner of my eye," Lisa said.

"Bo?" Luke asked.

"Mark's taken Megan. We have to find her before something happens. I wouldn't put it past him if he tries to take her virtue," Bo said grimly. What he didn't know was that Mark had something else in mind besides that.

"Rise and shine, Beautiful," Mark said, stroking Megan's face gently. His revenge against her was perfect. After grabbing her he had hit her in the head to keep her from screaming. He had taken her to the old sawmill and tied her to a chair.

Megan's blue eyes blinked sleepily as they focused on him. It was a shame he had to wake her. She was so beautiful when she slept. "Mark, what are you doing?" Megan asked groggily.

"Don't go back to sleep. I woke you up just for this, Sweetheart," Mark said, noticing her nodding off again. Grabbing her face he shook her slightly.

"What did you do to me?" Megan asked sleepily as Mark untied her wrists and picked her up. He carried her over to a box and laid her in it.

"All I did was love you, Megan. You hurt my feelings," Mark said angrily.

"Mark, you hurt three other girls before me. How was I going to know that you wouldn't do the same to me?" Megan asked.

"I wouldn't have. You still have a chance, Megan. I know you don't really love that cop. Say that you love me and I'll let you go," Mark said, tracing her face with his thumbs.

"I can't do that," Megan said, her voice sounding sluggish.

"Well, then you give me no choice," Mark walked over to a cooler and brought out a needle and clear bottle of chloroform. Putting a good amount in the needle Mark walked over to her. She was staring dumbly at him.

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked as he cleaned a spot on her neck.

"You are going back to sleep for awhile. Unless you tell me that you love me and will marry me," Mark said, leaning over and kissing her lips gently.

"I can't, Mark. I can never love you. I love Brian," Megan said, raising her hands feebly and pushing him away.

"It's a shame for you then," Mark said, injecting the clear liquid into her neck. Megan went to sleep immediately. She didn't even try to avoid the needle. Mark picked up a blanket and covered her with it. Then he picked up a gag and blindfold and proceeded to blindfold and gag her. Before sticking the gag in her mouth he kissed her again. Picking up a board he nailed it across the box he had laid her in. and carried the box outside to an open grave he had dug. He put the box in the grave and threw dirt on it.

"I'll come back as soon as I deal with your brother and that sheriff you like. Then you'll be mine," Mark said, touching the finished grave with his hand. It should take him only a few hours to deal with Bo Duke.

Megan woke up a good 15 minutes later. It appeared dark where she was and the last thing she remembered was Mark putting

a needle in her and a box he laid her in. Wait a minute he didn't Megan felt around and sure enough she was in a box large

enough built for a coffin. Oh no! How was she going to get out of this? Megan panicked she was buried alive!

"Helppppppppppp!" she screamed she heard nobody outside. Mark was gone and he left her all alone. "Someone help meeeeeeee!"

what had she done wrong?! Megan started to cry fearing she would never see Bo, Luke, or Brian again.

send in more reviews!


	31. Rescued in time

Mark whistled as he drove along the Hazzard road. He felt like if he kept Megan hidden, it would buy him time to deal with

Bo Duke, that new Sheriff, and Luke Duke to as well. He knew both Dukes were protective of Megan and that Brian dude would

flip if anything happened to his precious Megan. Mark pulled up at Tony's Pizza again and found the two sheriffs talking along with Luke Duke.

Mark casually strolled up to the guys. "Hey fellas. what's happening? you looking for someone?" Wrong thing to say.

Bo Duke grabbed Mark by the collar. "Where's Megan?! We know you have her and took her somewhere!" Brian glared at Mark if he hurt

his Megan in anyway, he'd be sorry. "What did you do to her, Mark?" he asked the boy stepping beside Bo.

"Megan is hidden for right now until you jerks can accept that me and Megan belong together". Mark said smugly. "She's resting

peacefully".

Bo's eyes widened and he grew angry "What did you do to her?!" he yanked Mark's collar and picked him up several inches off the

ground.

"I buried her alive", Mark grinned proudly as if he had just won an award. "Near where the Sawmill is".

Bo couldn't believe his ears. He had buried Megan alive? What if she suffocated? "I think you can put me down now. If you care anything about your sister you will," Mark said, smug look on his face. This kid held the upper hand.  
If Bo, Luke, and Brian didn't let him take Megan away then Mark would either rape her and leave her buried or force her to marry him.  
"All right. You win, just let her go," Luke said before Bo could.  
"Not a chance. I love Megan. She's coming with me," Mark said with a smirk, running off before anyone could stop him.  
'Any chance we could follow him. He might lead us to Megan," Brian said wearily.  
"If we follow him he could kill her," Bo reasoned.  
"But she might be dying since he buried her alive, Bo," Luke said.  
"Good point. Let's follow him, but not too close. We don't want him to see us until he gets Megan out," Bo said as they all got in their cars and followed Mark's beat up pickup.  
Bo managed to keep up with Mark and saw him stop in front of the sawmill taking shovel out of his hands he proceeded to uncover a mound of dirt and pull a coffin out of it. Mark took a hammer and jimmied the lid open. Reaching in he pulled out a gag and a bandanna.  
"Mark, please, let me go," Bo heard a voice whimper softly. Bo looked through the bushes as Mark pulled Megan out of the box and carried her to the truck, kissing her every now and then.  
"Mark, please," he heard her beg again.  
"Not a chance, Megan. We belong together," Mark said, sitting her down in the truck. Before he could get in Bo, Luke and Brian made their entrance. Jumping out of the bushes they tackled Mark, Bo handcuffing him.  
All three men looked over at Megan. She looked as if she had passed out, due to the chloroform Mark had drugged her with. Bo reached over and took her in his arms, hearing her moan softly.

The last thing Megan remembered seeing was Bo taking her in his arms giving her a concerned Look. She had no idea that Brian

was there and had helped saved her. Megan stayed passed out for awhile because of the stuff Mark drugged her with. When she woke back

up, she was back at home at The Duke farm. Everyone was crowded around the bed worried about her. Megan's vision was still

a bit disoriented and she still felt groggy, but she felt as if she would be allright once the drug stuff wore off.

when she woke, Bo was holding her in his arms lovingly. How did he know where to find her? she wondered. Bo always seemed to

know when she was in trouble, where she was and knew just when to save her. "Bo," Megan said groggily the drug still in

effect, "Mark, he he buried me alive". Megan then sobbed. She couldn't believe that Mark did this to her. Megan only hoped

that BO knew that she didn't go to Mark on her own. Mark had kidnapped her and she only loved Brian. Oh even worse she thought

to herself. What if Brian thought she got back with Mark?!She wouldn't ever do that to him she hoped he knew that.Looking up,

she noticed Brian in the room also. How was she going to explain this to her family? They almost all lost her because of what

Mark did. "Brian, I hope you don't think Mark and I..." her voice broke off she could barely finish her sentence because

she was so upset. 


	32. Hurt and Betrayed

Brian's heart broke at her hesitation. She thought that because Mark had kidnapped her that Brian hated her for it! "I'm not mad at you, Megan. I blame Mark for this. He grabbed you and made you come with him," Brian said, touching her forehead with his hand.  
"Bo, why did he bury me for? Couldn't he have just drugged me and left Hazzard?" Megan asked, tightening her arms around her brother's neck and crying. Bo felt her tears fall on his neck as he hugged her tight. He was just glad that Mark hadn't stolen her virginity. If he had gotten away he would have. Especially if Megan was in a drugged stupor. She wouldn't have been able to stop him if he started to kiss her.  
"I don't know. I guess he just wanted to see us suffer. He didn't try to rape you, did he?" Bo asked, stroking her blonde hair.  
"I don't know. I was asleep pretty much from the time he took me. I felt something hit me in the head. The next thing I knew he was waking me up and putting me in that coffin. I wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted me awake," Megan said groggily.  
"Did he kiss you besides what we saw?" Brian asked.  
Megan turned to look at him. "He said he wouldn't bury me if I said that I loved him and then he kissed me. I tried to push him away and told him that I didn't love him," Megan said, fresh tears falling down her face.  
"Where did he inject you, little Cousin?" Luke asked, using his nickname for her. She normally didn't like the nickname, but she must have been too tired to protest.  
"My neck. I asked him what he was doing while he cleaned a spot there. That's when he kissed me and when I refused him he stuck me in the neck," Megan said, falling back to sleep. Bo laid her back on her pillow and his mother covered her gently with a blanket.  
"Maybe we need to get Doc Appleby out here. She might have a head injury from where Mark hit her," Jim said, wrapping his arm around Bo's shoulder.  
"Probably right. I feel like going to that jail and knocking that kid against the wall! He buried my baby sister alive and drugged her!" Bo said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Calm down, Bo. Hitting Mark won't help," Uncle Jesse said in his calm voice.  
"I know it won't, Uncle Jesse. But I want justice for Megan," Bo said.  
"I know you do, Boy. Megan will get it. Right now she just needs her family to help her get through this ordeal," Jesse said. Jesse was right. His baby sister needed him to be strong for her. Laying there with her face all pale and her blonde hair spread out on her pillow like an angel she looked so vulnerable. She looked like a little girl who'd been hurt instead of eighteen. 

Megan woke up off and on that night. It was hard to sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she kept seeing Mark and kept watching

him bury her alive and what she kept hearing over and over was the sound of dirt being shoveled on top of her grave. Mark

must have not wanted her dead, because he didn't leave her long enough in the ground. Megan believed he wanted to torture

her enough hoping that she would give in and agree to be with him forever. But Megan wouldn't. She loved Brian to much.

Megan felt hurt and betrayed by Mark. She had trusted him. She had thought that he was even a friend other than a boyfriend.

Back at the school, he had seemed so nice and knew music as much as she did if maybe even more.

How dumb had she'd been not seeing the signs that Bo did? If she'd been half as smart as Bo was, she wouldn't have put herself

in this situation. She would have stayed clearly away from Mark In the beginning.

Doctor Appleby the family Doctor visited her that afternoon and examined her. He immediately told them Megan was suffering

from a mild concussion and would be disoriented from the side effects of the drug for over twenty four hours. He had also told

them that they were lucky that Mark didn't leave Megan in the grave for to long. If she'd been in the grave for at least an

hour, she would have died from suffication. Megan wondered what would have happened to her if Mark hadn't dug her out.

Would her brother, cousin and Brian still rescue her from her trapped state. Megan read many fiction romance stories about a damsel

in distress being rescued from being buried alive. When she woke up, the rest of the family had gone to bed. But not

Brian or Bo.Both of them refused to leave her bedside. Bo and Brian looked like they hadn't slept any. Megan sat up leaning against

the pillows her mother set up for her. "Bo, I'm thirsty", she said sleepily just then waking up. 


	33. A surprising proposal

Bo woke up from his light doze as a small hand touched his knee. "Bo, I'm thirsty," Megan said in a small voice as she sat up. Bo looked at his sister. Her eyes looked brighter than they were a few hours ago, but she still looked tired.  
"Okay. Here's your water. Drink it slowly," Bo said, holding a cup to his sister's lips as she drank deeply. She pushed the cup away feebly and sank back into the pillows tiredly. Bo pulled her quilt up to her chin and gently pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
"Bo, what's going to happen to Mark?" Megan asked after a few minutes.  
"Try not to think about that, little sister. Mark is probably going to go to prison, but he's not worth all this worry," Bo said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"I don't want to, but every time I close my eyes, or sleep, I keep seeing him burying me alive," Megan said, her voice breaking as she burst into tears.  
Bo picked her up and settled her on his lap, rubbing her back and hair gently. It was moments like this that he was able to forget that his sister was eighteen. She seemed like a scared five-year-old when she cried like this. She grabbed thick handfuls of his yellow shirt and buried her face in Bo's shoulder as he spoke comforting words in her ear.  
"It's all right, baby sister. It's all right. Just let it out," Bo said, feeling her tears fall on his neck.  
Megan looked up at him, the tears streaking across her face. "It is?" Megan asked. Bo wiped her face gently with his thumbs and kissed her forehead gently before hugging her tightly.  
"You're scared. You didn't ask him to do that to you. Not any more than those three other girls asked him to rape them. It was beyond your control. I'm just glad Mark didn't rape you," Bo said, the relief evident in his voice.  
"I don't know why he didn't. I was out cold before he buried me and too drugged to hardly move when he did wake me up. He could have," Megan said.  
"True. You were unable to fight him. He could have raped you and you wouldn't have been able to do anything. Maybe he just decided to wait until he left Hazzard and you agreed to go with him," Bo said, rubbing her face gently with his hand.  
Megan nodded her head sleepily. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad he didn't," Megan said, closing her eyes. Bo realized his sister was falling asleep again. He put her back in her bed and covered her with her quilt as he kissed her forehead gently. Soon her soft breathing filled the room, indicating she was sound asleep.

The next few days seemed to go by rather quickly. Megan was able to be out of bed, and help out with the house chores and help

the women cook, too. Doing things kept her mind off of Mark and what had happened.

Megan wanted to forget her terrible ordeal had even happened and move on with her life. Life just wasn't as good if you kept

remembering the bad things. She helped set the dinner table, then went outside on the porch to join the others. She sat in the

porch swing lost in her own thoughts and decided to read a book. Brian was outside talking to Bo and Luke and hanging out with them.

Megan looked at them glad the three was such great friends. Megan felt so lucky to have this great family and lucky to have Brian

over so much.Megan had been so caught up in her thoughts, that Brian had surprised her when he sat down beside her on the Swing.

"Hi there, Megan", he said in a gentle tone.

"Brian, hi", she said blushing to the roots of her skin once again.

She was so cute when she blushed! Brian felt his tongue tie up in knots as he looked at her. "Brian, did you want to say something?" Megan asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement.  
Brian wanted to say that he loved her and wanted to marry her, but it was difficult. He figured that she wouldn't want to hear another person say he loved her. Considering the last one buried her alive he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want him around. He had stayed with the Dukes while they watched over her. He had even seen Megan cry that night with Bo to comfort her. He didn't feel like it was his place to say anything, so he'd pretended sleep.  
"Come on. While I'm young," Megan teased, her blue eyes sparkling as they bored into his.  
"Megan, I know Mark hurt you, but-" Brian started to say, his mind drawing a blank.  
"But?" Megan asked.  
"But- I love you, Megan," Brian said quickly before he could stammer any more like an idiot.  
Megan grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you too," Megan said.  
"You do? I thought you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me since what happened with Mark," Brian said, stroking her hair gently.  
"That's silly. I thought you would be mad. I thought that you thought I went with Mark willingly," Megan said.  
"I didn't. I love you and I want you as my wife. Will you marry me?" Brian asked, taking a small box out of his shirt pocket.

Megan's eyes went wide. Brian was proposing to her! This was the day she never thought she'd live to see happen. TO meet

someone to fall in love with, get married and to have kids. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. Inside the tiny box, laid an

Diamond oval shaped gold ring. A princess cut ring. "Brian, its beautiful. Yes. I will marry you". If it was one thing Megan

had learned recently, was to never take life for granted. Life was fragil. So precious.

Megan watched as Brian put the ring onto her finger and hug her close. Right then and there she knew Brian was the one for her

and not Mark. Megan hugged him close to wondering what his thoughts were. 


	34. She said yes

Bo thought that Brian and Megan looked awfully happy that night. She looked happier than he had seen her in a long time. Since Mark had buried her alive she had been suffering some depression. Bo, Luke, and Brian seemed to be the only ones she'd talk to about that whole situation.

Everyone sat down to dinner that Uncle Jesse and Mama had made. Uncle Jesse prayed in his quiet manner and they all started to eat. The way the table was set Megan was seated next to Daisy, but that didn't stop her from looking at Brian or him looking at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Daddy asked, looking at first Megan and then Brian.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Megan asked, turning slightly red.

"You two have been looking at each other that way since you came in here from the porch. I want to know what it is," Daddy said sternly.

"Mr. Duke, I...I...I asked Megan if she'd marry me this afternoon," Brian stammered slightly. Everyone turned to look at Megan.

"Megan!" Mama exclaimed, a look of shock on her face.

"I love him, Mama. More than I ever did Mark," Megan said, smiling at Brian.

"What did you say, little cousin?" Luke asked.

"I said yes! I want to be his wife," Megan said. The whole room went quiet. Bo didn't know what to say. He wanted his sister with Brian, but it seemed too soon after what Mark had done to her.

"Isn't this a little too soon, baby sister?" Bo asked, feeling like he had to know. He just hoped Megan knew what he meant and didn't get upset at his question.

Megan sighed. Couldn't her family be happy for her for once? She had finally found true love and it was with the right person!

Megan felt frustrated at Bo and her family but she knew that they would react this way and think it was all too soon. Brian

and her had a long talk last night about her family. He knew they would think it was too soon, so both him and her agreed

to at least stay engaged for a year before they got married.

"I knew you all would react this way. Me and Brian talked last night after he proposed to me. We both agreed that after

what happened with Mark, it was too soon get Married right away. SO we both decided we would at least wait a year before we actually

got Married or when I was comfortable in doing it. I just want to be engaged for awhile." Megan stopped looking at her family.

Brian sighed feeling now more nervous than ever. Had he just proposed to soon? if he had, then Megan's family might look

at him differently and his friends the Dukes to. He concentrated on his food and didn't look at the others.

Jim, Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Brian sat down on the porch as Daisy, Amanda, and Megan cleaned up the kitchen after dinner.

"So, Boy, why do you think we would approve of your proposal to my niece?" Uncle Jesse asked gruffly.

"I don't know, Uncle Jesse. I love her and she loves me. After what she's been through with Mark I just want her as my wife," Brian said, looking nervous.

"You do know that my daughter goes back to school in a month?" Jim asked sternly.

"I know that, Mr. Duke. I'm okay with it that she wants an education," Brian said.

"Do you like her?" Jim asked. Bo knew where his father was going with this. A month ago they had watched an old Jimmy Stewart movie called "Shenandoah." The part where Jimmy was questioning a future son-in-law Jim agreed with. So Bo knew what questions his father would ask.

"Excuse me?" Brian asked, confused.

"Do you like her?" Jim asked again.

"I know that I love her," Brian asked, still looking confused.

"That's not what I asked. It's good that you love her, but there's a difference between loving and liking her. Love can disappear. I was married to Megan's mother for years, thinking that I was in love with her. One morning I woke up with her sleeping next to me and realized that I liked her. You have to like and love your wife no matter what. You have to love her when she's nine months' pregnant with your baby and love her when she's old, gray, and no longer the pretty girl you remember," Jim said

"I guess I like her then," Brian said, after thinking for a minute.

"Well, then welcome to our family then," Jim said, pounding Brian's back. Bo, Luke, and Jesse were shaking his hand. Brian looked towards the kitchen wondering if the women were giving Megan the same kind of talk. Which they were.

Megan couldn't believe it. Daisy, and her mama were giving her the talk about Brian. The same one that the men and her father

were giving Brian. She told them of course she liked him no matter what.

Megan found Brian out on the porch later and sat on the swing with him "Did they give you the talk to?" she asked.

"Yeah. They had me scared out of my mind", Brian said scracthing his head. "Well, that's family for you. They want to make

sure that you like me for me", she said grinning.

"And I do like you for you, no matter what" said Brian grinning back. "I'll still love you even when your pregnant, or old".

he said.

Megan laughed "I like you too. They have have been watching too many movies". Megan wondered if Brian would still be there

for her even if she was to become famous.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her.

"Um, yes. what if I become a famous singer and travel the world, would you still like me and love me?" she asked.

Brian held Megan in his arms as they rocked gently on the swing. "Of course I'll still like and love you. I even told your father that if you became famous after our marriage then I'll go on the road with you as your husband and bodyguard," Brian said softly in her ear.

"You would?" Megan asked slowly.

"Yes. I love you. I want to be with you for always. Once you're mine, I'll be with you for always," Brian said, kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Brian," Megan said, kissing him back.

Brian broke the kiss and held her tightly against his chest. "I'd better go. Boss Hogg and Rosco are sending me to Sheriff Little tomorrow to bust an illegal drug cartel in Chickasaw county," Brian said, walking towards his car.

"Brian, be careful," Megan said, following him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. I promise. Uncle Jesse invited me over for crawdad bisque tomorrow since I've never had it," Brian said, kissing her one more time. Megan kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come home to me, Deputy," Megan said softly as she hugged him tight.

"I will. Don't worry, Megan," Brian said, kissing her yet again before he got into the car and drove away.

Thanks for all the reviews! Send in more if you would like for this story to be even longer and if you would like to see more of Megan and Bo's love life!


	35. Getting saved

Megan sighed as she watched Brian drive out of sight. Whenever he was around her and holding her in his arms, Megan felt

safe like nothing could hurt her. Not even Mark. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger happily. She was engaged

to the love of her life. Whoever thought she would meet the love of her life at eighteen years old she thought happily as she

continued to sit on the swing.

With Mark now in jail, Megan had begun the process of healing from being hurt. She was seeing a local psychiatrist in town.

Mrs. Anna Reyes. The doctor was helping her learn to sleep in the dark again without fear and to always think happy thoughts

as she was going to sleep. Megan would often think of Brian before she fell asleep.

Megan was still sitting on the swing when Bo joined her outside. "Brian done left?" he asked. Megan nodded and made room

for him on the swing. "Yeah, he got called in. But, he'll be back tomorrow night".

"Bo, I just want to thank you, Luke and Brian for saving me. But, what if Mark hadn't dug me up? Then what would have happened?

Would you still have saved me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I would. I tried to save you when you were dying. You're my baby sister and I love you," Bo said, taking his sister in his arms and hugged her tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead.  
"Even when I cause you so much trouble and money? I cost you so much money for my treatments and school," Megan said.  
"Even then. If you had called me now instead of a year ago I still would try to save you. I'll always love you and protect you until you and Brian get married," Bo said, stroking her hair gently.  
"Bo, are you okay with this marriage? Brian says that all of you cornered him on the porch with questions," Megan said,  
"Now I am. Brian loves you. I can see that he'll take good care of you. Tell you the truth, I'm glad you're waiting until next year. You need time to heal from what Mark did to you," Bo said.  
"That's what Dr. Reyes says. She's new in town. She's a Christian psychiatrist and she says that God helps the memories go away. We both pray before I leave that God will help. I don't want to go into marriage with nightmares of Mark burying me alive," Megan said as she and Bo went into the house.  
"That's good. Uncle Jesse says the Almighty can help with all our problems. Why don't you go to bed now, little sister? I'll see you in the morning," Bo suggested, kissing his sister's forehead gently.  
"Okay. Night, Bo. I love you," Megan said, kissing his cheek and hugging him before going upstairs.

That night, Megan thought more and more about God whom Mrs. Reyes often talked about. She knew that there was a big powerful

God out there that Mrs. Reyes talked about, Uncle Jessie and the others prayed about, and Megan wanted to know more. In fact,

she wanted to draw closer to God and get to know him better. Megan had once heard a pastor on tv say that you had to be saved

in order to go to heaven and to be close to God. Megan wanted to get saved but she had no idea who to talk to about this.

Restless, and unable to go to sleep, Megan kept hearing God call for her. Megan went to Bo's room wondering if he knew

anything about getting saved, if not, she'd go to Uncle Jessie.

Once she got into Bo's room that night, he was sound asleep. Sighing, she went to go find Uncle Jessie. He was sitting on the

Porch looking into the nightsky. Megan joined him on the porch.

"Hey Megan, can't sleep?" he looked at his neice. She shook her head no. Uncle Jessie "You having nightmares again?" he put

his arm around her and drew her close.

"No, Uncle Jessie its a much deeper issue. It's about me and my relationship with God. I'm not saved, but yet I want to be so

I can be closer to him". 


	36. Lori Leigh

Megan looked happier in the days to come and her nightmares wore off in time. She had even gone to Mark's trial to testify against him and she looked calm as she said everything that he did. They had even invited two of the three girls that he had raped to the trial. The third was in a depression clinic and couldn't come, but the other two, like her, had found God.  
Bo and Brian wondered if she could handle the trial, but she sat there calmly without shaking as she described Mark trying to get her drunk, cornering her and her brother and cousin in town, kidnapping her, drugging her, and then burying her alive.  
After Brian testified the jury went back into a room to think about what to do with Mark. The verdict was unanimous. Mark was given 40 years in prison for assault, rape, giving alcohol to minors, endangerment, and attempted murder. Leaving the two other girls in the woods after he raped them and burying Megan alive constituted as attempted murder.  
As soon as the judge read his sentence and closed the case, the Dukes hugged and Brian kissed Megan. It had been seven months since her ordeal and since she had gone back to school he hadn't seen her that much.  
"It's over, Megan. It's over," Brian said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.  
"I know. I'm just so happy. I want to plan our wedding now," Megan said, resting her head against Brian's chest. She had dyed her hair brown and Brian was still trying to get used to it. He liked her golden hair and when she came back for her last vacation and he saw her new hair color, he wasn't sure if he liked this new look. Megan had told him that she had brown hair before and that she liked it for a new look as a singer.  
"Are you sure?" Brian asked,  
"I'm positive. I'm feeling much better than I was months ago. We said it would be a year or until I was ready. I feel ready," Megan said as they walked outside.

So, the next few months, was spent planning and getting things ready for Megan's Wedding. Daisy and her mom helped of course

with alot of the Wedding Preparation. Brian wanted both Bo and Luke to be his best men at the wedding since all three were

best friends. Megan wanted her wedding to be outdoors at a plantation and she wanted to come in a carriage being led by a horse

galloping into the yard. Megan also wanted her brother Bo to sing at the wedding since she had heard of his singing talent before.

During christmas, her and Bo would often sing christmas music together, followed by Luke and their father.

Megan wanted to be dressed like a princess on her wedding day. Because that was how she felt when she was with Brian. A princess

and he was the prince.

Megan sent out invitations that following Friday and was working on them when her mom and dad came in. Megan was happier and

healthier than she ever been once she found her real family and found Brian. School was going great and she was doing

excellant in her studies. No more nightmares about Mark ever happened.

Megan just wished that someone would discover her singing talent. Months flew by and still no record producer came up to her

want to sign her on. Megan suddenly knew what her and Brian would have to do. After they got married, Megan wanted them to

move to Nashville, Tennessee. More talented singers got discovered there while playing the Grand Ole opry and numerous

Clubs. Her chances of being discovered there was good. Megan discussed this with her family and Brian that night and said

she wanted to try to become a country music star. "Leann Rimes started out early", she pointed out.

Bo and the others didn't quite know what to say about that. Bo had hoped his sister and Brian would make their home in Hazzard. he didn't want them moving to Nashville.  
"Megan, I was kind of hoping you'd stay after you married Brian here," Bo said, hoping his voice was calm.  
"Bo, you know me and Brian were planning on moving so I can sing," Megan said, her blue eyes filled with reproach.  
"I know. I was hoping you might change your mind. I'd like to see you every day instead of it being holidays. I miss you when you're gone," Bo said, feeling tears form behind his eyes. Megan stood and walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed his curly blond hair.  
"I miss you too, Bo, but you knew that I'd leave eventually," Megan said, running her fingers through his hair as she hugged.him.  
"Bo, we wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Me and Megan just want to start new lives somewhere else. We'll be back, but we want something new. Something just for me and her," Brian said.  
Bo couldn't argue with that. he had always wanted to leave Hazzard too. If he had a pretty wife to think about he might just do it

The next day, Megan invited her best friend Lori Leigh over to discuss and plan out the wedding. The two girls and Daisy sat around

the livingroom, planning everything. Her mom Mandy Duke was even in on it, offering ideas.

Luke, and Brian had to join the others outside. Bo and Uncle Jessie. The livingroom had women in it, talking about women

stuff.

Uncle Jessie looked up "What's the matter, Luke?" he asked.

Luke "Its the women. They have taken over the livingroom. It looks like one big sleepover in there".

"Too much talk about Wedding and Parties", Brian said shaking his head.

Uncle Jessie laughed "Well get used to it.Megan is getting married soon".

Brian perked up "Hey, Bo, Megan's friend Lori Leigh is here. She's a pretty redhead and from what I've heard, she's single and

she's so your type". 


	37. Love at first site

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Bo peeked around the corner to get a look at the girl that Brian had suggested. She was pretty, with long red hair and a porcelain complexion. Her teeth were mil-white and slightly crooked, but Bo had no problem with that. If truth be told her teeth gave a her a pretty smile.\par \par "She's beautiful," Bo said, without thinking about who could be listening next to him. Jesse, Luke, and Brian burst into laughter.\par \par "What's so funny?" Bo asked tightly.\par \par "You, Cousin. Here you are falling for a eighteen-year-old," Luke said, trying to catch his breath.\par \par "Can I help it? She's so pretty!" Bo said, watching her push her red hair behind her ear. her long red hair was one of her best features and was as red as flame. Bo wanted to kiss her smiling lips, but he knew that wasn't proper. You don't kiss girls you don't know. He just hoped Megan did introduce him and soon He felt as if he were looking at the girl of his dreams.\par \par \par \par The women talked some more in the livingroom. By two hours later, they emerged from it so that Daisy and Mandy could begin \par \par dinner. Megan had invited Lori leigh over for a sleepover so they could discuss the wedding further.\par \par As they were outside, Lori Leigh and Megan still talked this time it was about school coming up. Both girls had started\par \par College soon and were taking similar classes. \par \par Megan had noticed Bo staring at Lori Leigh as they talked. She sensed he had a crush on Lori Leigh. Deciding to introduce the \par \par two, Megan called him over. "Bo, there's someone I'd like for you to meet".\par \par What Lori Leigh saw nearly took her breath away. It was a handsome blonde with wavy short hair and a muscular build. She had\par \par heard of him before. He was Bo Duke sheriff of Hazzard County. Megan often talked about her brother.\par \par "Bo, I'd like you to meet my best friend Lori Leigh. She's helping me with the Wedding." Megan introduced the two once Bo came\par \par upon the porch.\par \par Lori Leigh smiled and stuck her hand out for Bo to shake as he came near. "Hi there. I've heard of you before. Your Bo Duke, \par \par right?"\par \par \par \par Bo looked at the redhead standing in front of him. Up close she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen! She was small, just coming to his chin and her green eyes were bright and luminous. Her red hair shone more now than when Bo had first seen it and he wanted to run his fingers through it.\par \par "Yes I am. it's nice to meet you," Bo said. Lori Leigh smiled at him warmly. If Bo wasn't mistaken he could see that she liked him too. All through dinner Bo and Lori Leigh's eyes kept meeting. At one point she smiled at him. Her smile made her the prettiest girl in the world to him. The only flaw was that she was his sister's age.\par \par Bo went out to the porch after dinner just so he could think about this situation. He didn't realize that Lori was standing there, thinking too. Bo put his hand down on the porch railing, not realizing that Lori's hand was in that spot. Lori jumped visibly, startling Bo.\par \par "I'm sorry, Mr. Duke," Lori stammered as their eyes met. In the moonlight she was so beautiful! The moon shone on her hair and made her eyes look bright.\par \par "It's all right. And, Lori, I'm Bo. You don't have to call me that," Bo said, realizing that he was still holding her hand. It fit perfectly in his hand and was soft. Bo felt his mind go blank as he looked at her. What did a person say to a pretty girl that they had just met? he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her, but that wasn't polite. \par \par \par \par \par Lori Leigh smiled at him "Okay, Bo". she said Lori Leigh liked his name. When he touched her hand at first, It had startled\par \par Lori Leigh. But now it felt nice. His hand felt warm over hers. And hers was small and fragile in his big rough but gentle\par \par hand. Lori Leigh didn't pull away and Bo didn't seem to mind. They stood there and held hands and talked. They had some \par \par things in common. Lori Leigh liked country music, Bo liked country music. Lori Leigh liked to sing, Bo liked to sing. Lori Leigh\par \par liked horses, Bo liked to ride horses. Lori Leigh felt like kissing him on the lips, but she wasn't the one to make the first\par \par move. Lori believed that if a man liked a woman, he should make the first move. \par \par Realizing it was getting late, Lori turned to Bo "I must go in. Megan is waiting for me", she noticed as the upstairs light went \par \par on."I had a great time talking to you Bo".\par \par \par \par \par \par Bo liked talking to her too. He didn't want her go inside. He wanted her to talk with him longer while he held her hands in his. "It was nice meeting you too. Couldn't you stay out here a little bit longer?" Bo asked without thinking.\par \par "Bo, I have to help Megan plan her wedding," Lori said wryly.\par \par "I just like talking to you. You are so pretty," Bo said. Lori blushed again as she tried to pull her hand out of Bo's.\par \par "Bo, please. Megan really wants to talk with me. I like you a lot and I'll talk to you later," Lori begged as Bo kissed her soft hand gently over and over.\par \par "I love you," Bo said softly, shocking both him and her.\par \par "Bo, you only met me today," Lori said stunned, her green eyes wide as soup tureens.\par \par "I know, but I also know when I'm in love. I love you," Bo said, releasing her hand and cupping her face gently.\par \par Lori looked confused as Bo smiled at her. Apparently no boy or man ever said she was beautiful. Everyone else had to have been blind to her beauty.\par \par "Bo, I have to go inside now," Lori said, her voice trembling as she broke away from Bo, taking his heart with her. Bo loved her. As soon as he got a chance he was going to propose.\par \par \par \par \par Lori Leigh took one last look at Bo, then she went inside. He made her heart pound like crazy! Lori Leigh felt so drawned\par \par to him. The love between them was growing strong, yet they had only met today. All that night Lori Leigh kept thinking about\par \par was Bo. And she told Megan her feelings towards her brother. "He feels the same way. I've never experienced love at first\par \par sight before". she said while sitting on Megan's bed.\par \par They were now in their pjs and going over Wedding plans. "Now you know I felt when I first saw Brian. I was in love with him at\par \par love at first site to. He had looked so handsome."\par \par LOri Leigh nodded "Do you think me and your brother would ever get married?" asked Lori Leigh thoughts of getting married\par \par already entering her brain.\par \par Megan looked at her friend. "I don't know Lori Leigh", she said in a low voice.\par \par "What do you mean you don't know?" Lori was wondering why Megan was talking this way.\par \par Megan shrugged. "Beats me. I just don't think Bo is the type to settle down with the first girl he meets and then marry her.\par \par all his life, he's been meeting different girls and dating them. But who am I to know? I'm hoping one day he will settle \par \par down. And maybe he will, I just don't think he's the type to settle down quick".\par \par Lori Leigh looked at her friend "Are you saying he's wild and a player?" her eyebrows raised.\par \par Megan looked at her "Oh no! I'm not saying that at all. I mean, he used to be that way when he was in his teens, but now, \par \par he's calmed down alot and has dated women for up to a year before".\par \par "oh, I see, " said Lori Leigh. Well if Bo Duke wasn't in a big hurry to get married, then she wouldn't push it with him she thought.\par \par They could just have a good time talking and hanging out. Little did her and Megan know, Bo Duke did want to settle down.\par 


	38. Another Proposal!

Bo watched Lori as she came down the stairs. She looked at him quietly. "Morning, Lori," Bo said, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. Lori tried to pull her hand away, but Bo tightened his grip and led her outside.  
"Bo, what do you want?" Lori asked as Bo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they sat down on the porch swing.  
"I love you. Will you marry me?" Bo asked softly,  
Lori's face was a mixture of shock and unbelief. "Bo, I don't know you and you don't know me. Also Megan said that you've dated a lot of girls. I want to be sure that you're serious before I consider marrying you," Lori said, looking into his blue eyes.  
"I am serious. I want to settle down with you. I love you," Bo said, kissing her lips firmly.  
Lori broke the kiss, her face red. "Bo, this is too soon. I want to at least date you for awhile before I get kisses like that and I marry you," Lori said, placing her hand over his lips as he tried to kiss her again.  
"I love you," Bo said again, pushing her red hair back gently.  
"I'm happy you do, Bo. I love you too, but don't you think we should concentrate on your sister's wedding first?" Lori asked.  
"I will, but I was kinda hoping I could marry you soon. I don't want to live without you," Bo whispered softly as he hugged her to his chest.  
"Bo, this is going too fast for me. I'm going to have to think about this," Lori said, as Bo kissed her from her delicate ears to her jawline.  
"Please, Lori, I want you for my wife. Say yes, please. I know you love me like I love you," Bo whispered softly.  
"All right. I'll marry you, but can't we plan a wedding?" Lori asked as Bo got up and swung her around in his arms.  
"Of course we can. I'm just so glad you said yes," Bo said, kissing her lips firmly again. This time she didn't back away from him, but kissed him back.  
Bo broke the kiss this time, cradling Lori's head in his chest. "Lori, let's go tell my parents and Megan," Bo said, rubbing her back gently.  
"Okay," Lori said, walking into the house with him. She had an apprehensive look on her face.

Lori Leigh was kinda surprised and shocked that Bo had proposed to her so soon. She also knew that his parents and family

wouldn't want them to get married so soon. They would want them to wait at least a year, then marry just like with Megan.

No doubt, Lori Leigh knew that was coming.

Lori leigh continued to hold his hand as they walked in. Both looked extremely happy as they sat down. "Everyone, me and Lori

have some news".

Megan, Daisy, Mandy, Jim, Luke, and Uncle Jessie stopped with what they were doing. Jim looked up noticing his son was unusually 

happy that evening. "What's going on, Bo?" Jim Demanded to know. Everyone sat down on the two sofas.

Bo nervously gathered his thoughts. "I asked Lori Leigh to marry me tonight". he smiled at Lori Leigh squeezing her hand

tightly. Lori Leigh smiled back nervously. His family was going to hit the roof.

"What?! But, Bo, you only met Lori Leigh last night!" said Megan in disbelief. Mandy and the others looked shocked as well.

"I'm well aware of that, Megan. But I love Lori and she loves me and she has agreed to it," Bo said, squeezing Lori's hand in his as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him shakily.  
"We don't want to hurt any of you," Lori said softly, not looking at any member of the Duke family.  
"I just thought the two of you would've shown a little wisdom. Bo, she's your sister's age," Jim said sternly in that voice that made Bo feel like a five-year-old.  
"I know that, Daddy. But I love her. I want her as my wife and I want to marry her with your approval," Bo said, standing to his feet. Lori stood behind him and he could feel her hand shaking in his.  
"We don't approve, but, Bo, wait until after Megan gets married before you marry Lori. It's wrong to marry in haste. Get to know each other. Marriage is a lifelong commitment. After you marry you can't decide that you were wrong for each other and decide you want a divorce. Enjoy being an engaged couple for awhile," Amanda said, cupping Bo's face gently.  
"Yes, Mama. We'll wait. I just wanted to tell you that I love her and I wanted to marry her," Bo said as he and Lori sat back down. He wanted to marry her, but he could see the wisdom in his mother's advice. It was wrong to rush into something so important. Megan and Brian had waited a year. Bo could wait too if he really wanted Lori so much. He just hoped that she'd still want him as her husband after they waited and didn't find anyone else.

Lori sat next to Bo still holding his hand. She knew his family wouldn't be that thrilled about them getting engaged so fast.

But she could understand their hesitance about them getting married so soon. Lori Leigh also wanted to wait awhile on getting

married for the same reasons. Her and Bo really didn't know each other that well. While it was okay to be in love at first

site, it was wise to wait a year to get married. Then they would know each other better alot more.

Lori Leigh just wanted Bo and Megan's family to accept her. She had always dreamed of having a sister like Megan. If her and

Bo married, her and Megan would legally be sisters in law.

Lori Leigh remained quiet the rest of the evening as they ate with Bo's famiy. Lori Leigh could tell that they probably

thought she was playing with Bo and toying with his feelings which she wasn't. She was in love with him. And Megan hadn't spoken

to her that much since the proposal. Did she think she was using Bo? Lori Leigh couldn't stand the silence that followed at the

table. "YOu know what, its getting late, I should go back home and take care of some chores before dad comes home". Lori Leigh

got up. Her dad was a workaholic, and he abused her sometimes when she didn't get things like chores done on time.

Lori Leigh hurried out the door and stopped once she heard Bo's voice.

"Lori! wait! I'll walk you home", said Bo excusing himself from the table.

Lori Leigh didn't think her dad would appreciate a man taking her home. But, she knew Bo wouldn't take no for an answer.

He came outside and soon joined her. They began walking towards her house which wasn't far from the Duke's.

As he held her hand he looked at her "What's wrong?"

Lori Leigh sighed "Your family doesn't like me already Bo. I bet they think I'm some player out to use you".

Okay you know what to do, if your still reading this, send in reviews! 


	39. An abusive situation

Bo released her hand and grabbed her shoulders so he could look in her beautiful green eyes. Lori's eyes were apprehensive as she looked into his eyes.

"Lori, they don't think that. They just were surprised that I proposed after one day," Bo said firmly as he traced his finger down her face gently.

"Bo, I just hope we haven't made a mistake," Lori said as she wrapped her arms around Bo's shoulders and pressed her head against his chest.

"We haven't. I love you. I want to marry you," Bo said, lifting her head from his shoulder and kissing her firmly. Lori closed her eyes as she kissed him back and cupped his face with her small hands.

"Bo, I love you too," Lori breathed softly as she ran her hand through his curls and rested her forehead against his.

Bo and Lori walked the rest of the way in silence. Bo didn't think anything was wrong until he saw Lori's angry father come out of the house and storm over to them. Lori's pale face turned paler and she cowered behind Bo, grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Besides his sister, he had never seen anyone look so scared.

"Lori Leigh, where have you been? you were suppose to have the chores done hours ago!" the balding middle aged man said.

His eyes were blood shot red and Lori Leigh could tell he had been drinking again. There would be another beating tonight,

unless Bo stood up to him and took her somewhere safe. Lori tried to hide behind Bo and she felt small and scared. She didn't

know how to defend herself when it came to her abusive father. Most kids fathers took care of them and didn't abuse them

Lori's was the total opposite. If you didn't do as told, you'd pay for it later with a beating that sometimes left you almost

for dead.

"Bo, don't let him hurt me. He abuses me everytime I come home late! Dad, I was over at Megan's helping with her wedding.

I said I would finish the chores when I got back", Lori Leigh said in a calm voice.

That didn't seem to phase the older man. He reached behind Bo and jerked on Lori Leigh's arm not knowing that Bo was the Sheriff

of Hazzard County and could arrest him if he questioned Lori about him being abusive.

Bo frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving Lori home with her abusive father. She had all the signs of an abuse victim.

Frightned, shaky, and she hid from him behind Bo. BO looked at Lori who seemed upset. "Lori, has your father been abusing you?"

Lori Leigh nodded and swallowed hard "Yes, he does this everytime he drinks. Then he gets pissed and takes it out on me. Last

time he almost beat me to death. Bo, please don't let me stay here with him."

Bo turned to the older man "Lori isn't staying with you. YOu are arrested for abusing a young lady". Bo read him his rights

and put him in the backseat of his patrol car. He looked at Lori. "Get a few of your things. Your staying with my folks tonight".

"But, Bo, they may not want that", said Lori.

"Don't worry about that. My parents and everyone else may not agree with our decision, but if your in trouble they'll take you in. You can bunk with Megan and Daisy," Bo said, gripping her hands tightly in his. The spring night was warm, but Lori's hands were cold and shaking.

Bo pressed both her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I just don't want to cause trouble," Lori protested.

"You won't. Now go get your things," Bo said, releasing her hands and tracing her jawline with his fingers gently.

"Bo, I love you," Lori said softly.

"I love you too. Now go get your things," Bo repeated. He gave her a quick kiss and she ran into her house and came back moments later with a duffel and suitcase.

Bo and Lori were quiet all the way to town and all the way back to the Duke farm. Every so often Bo could have sworn that he heard a breathless sob escape her lips. Bo knew she was scared. He just hoped thathis family understood that too.

"Don't worry about that. My parents and everyone else may not agree with our decision, but if your in trouble they'll take you in. You can bunk with Megan and Daisy," Bo said, gripping her hands tightly in his. The spring night was warm, but Lori's hands were cold and shaking.

Bo pressed both her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I just don't want to cause trouble," Lori protested.

"You won't. Now go get your things," Bo said, releasing her hands and tracing her jawline with his fingers gently.

"Bo, I love you," Lori said softly.

"I love you too. Now go get your things," Bo repeated. He gave her a quick kiss and she ran into her house and came back moments later with a duffel and suitcase.

Bo and Lori were quiet all the way to town and all the way back to the Duke farm. Every so often Bo could have sworn that he heard a breathless sob escape her lips. Bo knew she was scared. He just hoped thathis family understood that too.

They arrived back at the Duke Farm. Lori Leigh got her suitcase, and they both walked inside. Megan was surprised to see

Lori Leigh back. "Lori Leigh, is everything okay?" she asked concerned about her friend.

Lori Leigh looked at Megan "It's Dad. He was drunk again and tried to hit me in front of Bo. Bo arrested him and now I have

no where else to go".

Megan hugged her friend close to her feeling sorry for her. Megan knew that Lori's father was abusive and had a drinking

problem but she didn't think things were this bad. She helped Lori Leigh upstairs and to set her things down.

Meanwhile Bo explained Lori's situation to his parents and cousins. "I don't think she needs to be alone right now. She needs

a place to stay and loving people around her".

His parents understood. "She can stay here Bo. I don't want her living in an abusive situation". said Jim. Mandy nodded to.

"She's such a sweet girl. She shouldn't have to go through that."


	40. Family Support

Bo was glad that his parents agreed with this. This set Lori's mind at ease when they explained to her that they understood and she could stay.

"Thank you," Lori said in a shaky voice as Bo held her in his arms.

"Thanks, Mama, Daddy. The man was losing it. He's in jail, cooling his heels, but I don't want Lori in the line of fire when he gets out," Bo said, gently stroking her red hair as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'll take you upstairs to mine and Daisy's room," Megan volunteered, taking Lori's knapsack while Daisy took Megan's suitcase.

"Go with them, Lori. I'll see you in the morning," Bo whispered softly before kissing her lips gently.

"Good night, Bo. I love you," Lori whispered before following Daisy and Megan to their bedroom. Bo sank down in a chair, fighting a headache. This day had been a happy day until he found out what Lori's father was like. he just hoped the man wouldn't bother her again. He didn't want her looking over her shoulder all the time.

Lori Leigh went to bed early that night after talking to Megan and Daisy for awhile. For now she didn't have to worry

about her dad. But what would happen once he got out? WOuld he hunt her down?

Lori Leigh laid there trembling hoping he wouldn't She had planned on marrying Bo Duke. She looked at her engagement ring that

he recently got her.

His family had been so nice and supportive when they heard she had an abusive father. Lori Leigh didn't know where else to

go other than the Dukes house. And she knew they would take care of her.

As Lori tried to go to sleep, she just couldn't. So she tiptoed out of bed and went downstairs to get something to drink

She didn't notice Bo sitting in a chair in the dark livingroom until he spoke. "Lori, what are you doing up?" he asked.

stepping into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Dad".

Bo watched, concerned as she got a glass of water. She wasn't trembling or crying right now, but her fear was real. Lori sat down at the kitchen table, her glass of water in her hand. Bo sat down across from her and took her hand in his, stroking it gently.

Bo looked into her beautiful green eyes that were fastened on his blue eyes in apprehension. "Lori, you never have to worry about your father. I'll protect you," Bo said, picking up her small hand and kissing the palm gently.

"Bo, you don't know what he's like. he won't care that I'm married to you. He'll come over and beat me black and blue. I know he will," Lori said, her hands shaking violently. Bo gripped her hand tightly in his.

"Lori, he won't do that. I promise. I love you. I'll protect you for the rest of my life," Bo said firmly.

"I'm just so scared, Bo," Lori said, stroking his face gently with the hand Bo had pressed against his lips.

"I know you are. But, believe me, he's never going to hurt you again," Bo said, smiling at her as he pressed another kiss to her hand.

"Bo, I love you," Lori said.

"I love you too. Why don't you go back to bed? Daisy and Megan both said they had some shopping to do and they would like to take you. You need your strength for that," Bo said as he walked Lori back to the stairs.

"Okay. Good night, Bo," Lori said, turning to go upstairs.

"Good night, Lori. I love you," Bo said, kissing her lips firmly before she went upstairs. Bo sat back down in his chair after she wished him good night. He hoped he could deliver on that promise. Having the girl he loved scared wasn't a pleasant prospect.

The next morning Lori leigh got ready and went with Daisy and Megan to do some shopping for the Wedding and to pick out

dresses and stuff. Her and Daisy were to wear light purple gowns and the flower girl to wear white like the bride of course.

Alot of wedding preparing costed alot thought Lori as she helped the two girls plan . It took her mind off awhile about

her abusive father. Bo had been so sweet in saying that he would protect her for the rest of his life if he had to. Lori Leigh

hoped that he would. She also knew her father wouldn't be in prison for long, because one of his relatives would get him

out possibly his brother would. And that made Lori Leigh shiver. She also knew her father wouldn't approve of her marrying

Bo. By that afternoon, they had chosen the bridesmaids gowns, the bride dress, and even talked to a food catering place

that Daisy knew of.

By the time they reached the Duke farm, Lori Leigh was exhausted. They sat on the porch eating freeze pops that Megan

liked so much . "I was thinking, wouldn't it be so cool to have Icecream at the Wedding?" " "I think that would be awesome.

Icecream and cake". LOri Leigh said excitedly.

"That is a great idea" said Daisy.

Lori saw Bo approach them and walk up to Lori "What are you girls doing?" Megan "Still planning a wedding". she said.Lori Leigh

smiled at Bo happy to see him. Lori hoped that they could go on a nice long walk and that he would hold her safely in

his arms until they had to go back. She knew that he would make a great husband for her someday. "Hi, Bo" said Lori.


	41. The Wedding

Bo smiled at her as she smiled at him. She wore a pair of denim shorts and green t-shirt that seemed to suit her. The green matched her red hair and green eyes perfectly. Bo pulled her up and held her in his arms.

"You look happier," Bo commented as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I feel much better. Thanks to you," Lori whispered softly.

"I'm glad of that. Lori, I have some bad news about your father," Bo said, sitting down on the porch swing and pulling her onto his lap.

"What is it, Bo?" Lori asked. Bo played with her hair gently. He didn't know how to tell her this. All he could do was protect her.

"It's your father. His brother got him out of jail last night," Bo said. Lori looked at him with stricken eyes as she got up and began pacing.

"I just knew this would happen. I just knew it!" Lori said, walking off into the yard. Bo looked at Daisy and Megan before following. Bo grabbed Lori by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Lori, calm down," Bo said.

"Bo, he's going to kill me. I know he will," Lori said, starting to cry.

"Lori, he won't touch you. I promise. Now you have got to calm down," Bo ordered.

"Bo, I'm just so scared," Lori said as Bo wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and pulled her into his chest.

"I know, Darlin.' Just calm down," Bo said, kissing her gently. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you, Bo," Lori said in his ear.

"I love you too. Why don't we go inside? It's almost time for dinner," Bo suggested, stroking her face gently with his hands. Lori kissed his hands gently.

Lori and Bo held hands as they walked inside the house. Bo knew his girl was afraid, but his promises of protection seemed to make her feel better

Uncle Jessie had made homemade seafood for dinner. He had shrimp, fish and hushpuppies. There were also fries for who wanted

them. Everyone helped themselves to it. Megan excitedly talked about her upcoming wedding to Brian. Lori smiled at Megan

trying to be happy for her friend as she listened to the conversation at the table. Lori sat near Bo sense he made her

feel safe. They even held hands throughout dinner while they ate with their other hand. Bo rubbed her hand as he held it

soothing her. Every so often they would look at one another and smile.

Bo was so handsome to her. His chiseled features, muscular build and blonde hair made Lori want to melt. And she loved

his voice! It was soothing and always calm no matter what. And those blue eyes, she could get lost just by looking into

them. She hoped they spent more time together after dinner was over.

She was happy about her own engagement to. Bo was a wonderful man and she knew that he would make her very happy. He was so

sweet in saying he would do anything to protect her. She just hoped her dad didn't come to the Duke farm and try to ruin

her happiness. She knew that once he knew she wasn't living with him anymore, he'd be mad and come straight to the Duke farm.

Lori Leigh shivered as her father stormed over towards them. Whata way to ruin a romantic night with her fiancee' Lori

Leigh thought and rolled her eyes. She expected this to happen. She guessed her father figured out that she left and came

back thinking he could bring her back home and abuse her all over again. She hid behind Bo scared as a mouse. Bo held her

behind him with his free arm and his other one was prepared to hit her father if he had to.

Apparently, Lori's dad had heard she was marrying the most popular Bo Duke, and he didn't approve of it. "My Daughter ain't

marrying no Bo Duke!" he bellowed and swayed a bit lunging for his daughter.

Bo couldn't believe the nerve of this man."Lori is no longer you're responsibility. She is mine. It's my job to protect her

now. That's something as a father you should do. But you never stay sober long enough. Now she's scared of you. As long

as I'm around, no harm will come to lori. And she can marry whomever she wants. She's got her own mind."

LOri's dad was upset to hear that. He went to hit Bo Duke. The next thing everyone knew, Bo was hitting the older man and soon

arresting him. LOri stayed where Megan and Bryan were and Megan held her frightened friend in her arms. Megan wasn't going

to let anything happen to her friend either. "Everything will be okay", she kept telling Lori.

Bo walked over to Lori, Brian, and Megan as Enos took the man away. Bo took Lori in his arms and hugged her tightly, smoothing her red hair gently.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"Did he hurt you?" Lori asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug as tears rolled down her face and onto his yellow shirt.

"No. Drunk men hardly hit me hard enough to tickle," Bo said.

"I was so afraid," Lori said, grabbing thick handfuls of his shirt.

"I meant what I said. You're mine now for always. I'm always gonna protect you," Bo said, raising her head from his shoulder and kissing her lips gently.

"I love you, Bo. Thank you," Lori said.

"You're welcome," Bo said softly as they sat back down at the table, Bo holding her hand firmly as they talked with Megan and Brian. every so often Bo and Lori gazed at each other lovingly. Bo loved this girl. He had the feeling he'd love her even when she wasn't pretty any more. He now knew why Brian loved Megan so much.

They had a nice evening out that night doing some more dancing. Lori was surprised that Bo knew how to

dance so well.

She was happy to have found a man who would love her for who she is, and would protect her from harm.

Lori leigh fell in love with Bo more each time she was him. He made her happy. Happier than she had been

in a long time and he was a wonderful kisser!

Later that night they went back to the Duke farm. Lori had a great night and her dad was once again locked

up in jail.

Megan's Wedding was that weekend and it had been a year since the two had been dating. Megan seemed

so happy with Brian. And Lori wanted to be that happy with Bo.

They stayed on the porch swing that night hand in hand just like they had done when they first met. "Bo, I am so happy being with you. Thanks for protecting me tonight. No one has stood up for me that way before, most people are scared of Dad". she said.

Bo held her hand firmly in his as he watched the stars in the sky. He looked back at her, watching her eyes glow like a cat's. "I got that impression. Why do you think my father and the others agreed to let you stay here? No girl deserves to be treated like a punching bag," Bo said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Lori, laid her hand on his face and gazed at him lovingly. "Bo, I never had anyone treat me like you do. You respect me and treat me like a princess," Lori said, brushing his face gently with her fingers.

"All girls deserve respect. My sister did when her old boyfriend, Mark, kidnapped her and buried her alive. You are special, Lori," Bo said, kissing the palm of her hand gently.

"I love you, Bo," Lori said, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"I love you too," Bo said as he kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm going upstairs now. Tomorrow is the rehearsal for the wedding," Lori said, standing up.

"Okay. I see you in the morning, Darlin.' " Bo said kissing her again before she entered the house. Bo was looking forward to his sister's wedding when she had first come into his life he'd hoped she'd live to get married. And after she got married he could plan his and Lori's wedding.

The next day they stayed really busy preparing for the weekend's wedding. Megan's rehearsal was at 9 in the morning, then

they had to get the catered food ready. Megan had planned to have an outdoor wedding at a plantation home in Hazzard

County. She would come in on a horse carriage and her dad and Bo would give her away.

Megan also wanted Bo to sing at her wedding since she loved his voice. Both her and Brian planed to say their wedding

vows to.

The rehearsal went fine and Megan didn't feel nervous at all. But she knew the big day of her wedding she would be nervous.

She hoped she remembered everything she wanted to say and hoped she would say them right. They had a big dinner at the Boar's

nest and party to celebrate Brian and Megan getting married. Lots of friends and family showed.

Megan looked over at her brother and Lori together. Her brother made Lori so very happy. And she hoped they were right

for each other. Lori did a good job in getting Bo out of the house some so he wouldn't be worried. Megan looked at her

Brother hoping he'd look back. She was going to miss him.

Bo looked at his sister as she said her wedding vows. He couldn't believe that after tomorrow that she wasn't going to need him to protect her. Bo had been doing that for so long that he felt like he was going to miss taking care of his baby sister.

He had taken care of her since she had called him when she was dying of cancer. He had helped her when she had cancer, when her adopted parents tried to take her back, and when Mark tried to take her. Bo knew he was going to miss her badly. At least he now had Lori. Lori was so beautiful with her red hair and glowing green eyes as she looked up at him lovingly as he kissed her.

Planning his own wedding would help him lose the pain over his sister leaving. Bo didn't want Megan to leave Hazzard, but if she wanted to sing she had to. There was not much of a future for singers in Hazzard. They had to go to a big city.

"Bo, are you okay?" Lori asked, walking past him with a huge flower arrangement in her hands.

Bo smiled at her faintly as he walked over to her and kissed her tenderly. "I'm fine, Darlin,' " Bo said, playing with her silky red locks of hair.

"Are you sure? You look kind of sad," Lori commented as Bo sat down and she sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Bo rested his forehead against her shoulder and cried as only a grown man could. Lori hugged him tightly as she stroked his wet face and ran her fingers through his blond hair as she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head gently.

"It's all right, Bo. I know you're gonna miss Megan. I'll miss her too," Lori said softly in his ear.

"Lori, I'm just so glad you're still here. After we marry, don't leave me," Bo said, raising his head from her shoulder and looking into her green eyes as he massaged her face gently with his hand.

Lori kissed his hand gently "Bo, I won't leave you. I love you," Lori said, her tone almost indignant.

Bo was glad that she said that. He couldn't bear it if she left too.

The next day was real hectic. Megan got plenty of sleep the night before. She was estactic about her wedding! And she was

nervous at the same time. Not an awkward nervous, but a happy nervous. She was going to have the wedding of her dreams and

it was something she thought she wouldn't live to see happen! Megan felt a bit bad that she was going to leave her family and

best friend behind, but she had promised to keep in touch always and would visit during the holidays or when she had some

time off. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Brian. He was a great a guy and more! And most of all, he was

nothing like Mark. He wouldn't harm her. Brian put Megan in mind of Luke alot. With his personality.

Later that day, she got ready at the plantation and put on her wedding gown. Her mother Mandy, and Daisy were in the room

helping her get ready. Mandy helped her daughter step into her gown and fix her hair. When she was done, Mandy looked at

her daughter with tears in her eyes. She hugged her daughter "You look so beautiful. I can't believe the time has come

for you to get married. It seems like only yesturday when you came back to us, back to Bo." she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, stop crying. You'll make me cry and then it'll mess up my makeup", said Megan.

Mandy chuckled and wiped her eyes. She stepped aside and let Daisy do the last finishing touches on Megan's Makeup. "The Carriage

is waiting outside, and so is your father and Bo". BO was going to be Brian's best man and was going to ride in the carriage

with Megan and their father. Bo in so many ways was Megan's father when she firt came to the Dukes.

The wedding went off without a hitch. It didn't even rain that day. Bo had felt tears often through the ceremony, but then his eyes would meet Lori's and she would smile at him compassionately. Her smile drove away the sadness he was feeling.

By the time the vows were done and Brian and Megan were married it was time to eat the meal that had been planned. Bo sat next to Lori, holding her soft hand in his.

"Megan, is so beautiful, isn't she?" Lori asked, smiling as she looked at Megan and Brian feed each other the first two slices of their wedding cake.

"That'll be us in a few months," Bo commented.

"I know. I can't wait for that day when I'll marry you," Lori breathed softly as Bo pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"Me neither. I love you," Bo said in a soft whisper as he hugged her tightly. It was then Bo noticed that Megan was standing there.

"I love you to", said Lori hugging him back she looked at Megan surprised that she was over there next to them so fast.

"Yes, Megan?" asked Bo. His sister looked so lovely in her wedding gown. It was white and satin. She had taken her veil off.

Megan smiled at her brother. It was now dance time. Slow music started up in the boar's nest for her reception. And people

danced. Megan knew what she wanted to ask Bo. She wanted him to sing the popular song "Butterfly Kisses", by Bob Carlisle

while their father and her danced.

"Bo, glad to see you and Lori made it to the wedding. Bo, I was um wondering. I know you sang at the Wedding, but I do want

you to sing here to and sing my favorite father and daughter song "Butterfly Kisses?". Everytime Megan heard the song, she

started crying and it was the perfect song for Bo to sing. She looked at her brother hopefully. "If you do, I'll save you

a dance, after I dance with Brian and dad".


	42. A Happy Ending

Ending

Months had passed by sense Bo's sister's wedding. Bo and Lori leigh had been a happy couple ever since. Megan and Brian lived happily ever after up in Tennessee. Megan finally got her a record deal in Nashville to record a debut cd which she was able to do successfully.

Bo and Lori got Married in the middle of October in a plantation wedding outdoors. The Ceremony was simply beautiful as Lori Leigh came in on a carriage driven by the horse. Bo sang at their wedding singing George Straight's I cross my heart to her. A brief lovely reception soon followed. Nine months later,

Lori leigh and Megan are both expecting babies.

Luke Duke found him someone to date as well. A lovely blonde girl named Carrie and at the moment they are engaged. Luke has become a fireman after returning from the Marines.

Daisy is now married to Enos the two are happy and are expecting a child also. Uncle Jessie is doing well and is operating his own used car business fixing people's cars.

The Dukes, Megan and Bo's parents found them a place to live in Hazzard County. They are no longer in danger and can see their family any time they want . They have even adopted a few more children.

ANd Bo is still a sherriff in Hazzard county. He is now the head of Hazzard county police department. Lori Leigh does hair for a job. And eventually wants to earn her way into acting.

The End!

If you would like a future sequel, Let me know!


End file.
